


Here today gone tomorrow

by Ballieforever



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballieforever/pseuds/Ballieforever
Summary: 23 year old Bea Smith is working at a salon with her friends. She has been married to Harry since she was 19 with a 5 year old daughter but the marriage is Rocky. One night Bea was closing down the shop when she finds Allie Novak who needs help.





	1. Chapter 1

'bea could you close the shop for me tomorrow?'

'sure Maxine not a problem, I will have to let Harry know so he can pick Debbie up'

'hows the little mini Bea doing red?'

'shes good, she's loving kindergarten, really smart'

'Definitely not from her dickhead dad'

'franky i swear you two will kill each other if I wasn't there to stop it'

'well he's an asshole, you deserve better then him'

'bea sweetie your next appointment is here, Boomer is washing her hair for you'

'alright be right there'

The rest of the day went fast and Bea was ready to head to pick Debbie up from school.

'mum I'm starving what are we having for supper?'

'debs it's only 3pm' Bea laughed

'mum I'm starving, I haven't ate since lunch'

'oh no, how will you survive?'

'not funny mum, please feed me soon or I may die'

"Okay how about you have an apple when we get home's

'fine, but supper better be worth the wait mum'

'oh Deb's it's always good, isn't it?'

'yeah mum it is your the best cook in the world'

They get home and they decided to make homemade pizza together.

'daddy you are home's

'hey peanut' Debbie runs in Harry's arm's giggling

'mum and I made homemade pizza'

'wow that sounds yummy'

'it is mum is the best cook, so will be good plus I helped so it would be the best pizza ever'

'im sure it will be peanut'

'debbie go wash up, supper will be ready to eat in 5 min'

'bea supper is late again? Seriously how hard is it to have supper on the table by 5'

'sorry Harry Debbie wanted to help and didn't think it was a big deal's

Harry slapped Bea across her face she put her hand to her cheek 

'mum I'm ready to eat'

They all ate supper Harry talking to Debbie the entire time. Bea cleaned up supper and did the dishes. She grabbed Harry another beer. Then went and got Debbie ready for bed.

'mum why is your cheek red?'

'oh it was nothing, I hit it on something'

'did daddy hit again mum?'

'what?' 

'im not stupid mum I know he hurts you'

'debbie it's nothing okay, don't you worry about anything'

'okay mum I love you're

'to the moon and back'

She kissed Debbie goodnight, and went to her room to get ready for bed. Harry walking in a little tipsy he comes up to her

'hey Bea get on the bed, I want to have sex'

'i don't want to Harry, I'm tired'

'i don't give a fuck what you want' he throws her on the bed and climbs on her jamming it in. It hurts but she doesn't let him know. She just lays there while he grunts and groan's finally he's done. She gets up and goes straight into the shower, she feels gross and dirty. She bleeding from how rough he was again. 

The next morning Bea made breakfast and served Harry then Debbie then she sat down.

'i have to close up shop tonight, I need you to get Deb's'

'why didn't you tell me yesterday?' 

'i forgot I'm sorry'

'well you better not make a habit of it's

'yea Harry I won't'

She cleans up the breakfast, made Debbie lunch and took her to school.

'morning Ladies'

'morning love how was your evening?'

'it was a good Deb's and I made homemade pizza'

'hey red why's your cheek bruised?'

'i ran into something no biggie'

'yeah right red, you are sure clumsy'

'yup I can be, now drop it's

The day went on and they had many clients. It was time to close up, and Bea was left alone. She was sweeping the floor when she saw a car pull up and push a body out the door and drive off. 

'what the fuck?' Bea ran outside, she saw a young woman laying there bleeding, and crying

'hey miss are you okay?'

'help me, i...I got raped and then he beat me'

'shit I'll call the cops and ambulance'

'NO, I mean please don't, just help me up and I'll go find a bench to sleep on'

'you need help'

'im a prostitute cops will say I deserve what I get trust me everyone thinks it'

'i don't you are still a person, now let's get you in the shop and I will clean you up'

'no it's fine I'm used to this'

'what is your name?'

'why? So you can call me in?'

'no no because I want to know it's

'no one other then Kaz has ever cared enough to ask my name's

'well I'm not just anyone'

'its Allie Novak you?'

'bea Smith now we aren't strangers, now come on so I can get you cleaned up'

'fine Bea'

Bea helped Allie up she couldn't walk, so she lifted her up in her arm and carried her.

'fuck you are strong'

'well that happens when you have a 5 year that likes to be carried'

'wow you have a 5 year old? You like your 18'

Bea laughs 'right yeah no I'm 23, and married'

'shit just my luck, you are strong and fucking hot and you have to be married'

Bea's face goes red 'im not hot at all'

'yes you are'

'whatever, shit I need to make a call, give me a second'

'you calling the cops?"

'no Allie, Harry so he knows I'm running late'

Allie sat there watching the beautiful Bea talk on the phone. She scans her toned arms and makes her way down. That was was incredibly sexy women, and that voice holy fuck that raspy voice

'allie earth to Allie"

'sorry got lost for a min'

'you really should get to the hospital, I think you broke your arm'

'probably why it hurts so fucking much'

'can i take you?'

'are you sure? Don't you have a kid at home waiting?'

'her dad has her, he's good to her so I'm not overly worried'

'what does that mean? Isn't he good to you?'

'nothing don't worry about it, let's get you to my car's

Bea again lifted Allie and put her in the car.

'i have to lock up, don't you go running off on me' Bea cracked a grin

'even if I could, I wouldn't I like your company'

Bea giggled and shut the door and locked the salon up.

'okay let's go, but let's stop and get some fast food I'm starving'

'you go ahead the fucker stole all my cash'

'no I hate eating alone so you have to eat with me'

'oh do I Bea, what if I don't want to eat'

'i know you will eat, once you see my delicious burger you will want some'

'fine I will get something to eat just for you'

They go through McDonald's drive though and get food

'bea this burger is fucking awesome I never had this one before'

'you haven't had a big Mac?'

'na I spend my money on something else'

'what? Gear?'

'shit you know I'm a druggie and prostitute and you still let me near you?'

'why not? I don't know your story so why judge?'

'you have to the kindest person I have ever met'

'na i just don't think you deserve anything but the best Allie'

'trust me Bea I'm nothing and will always be nothing this is my life now and forever'

'doesn't have to be Allie, I can help you've

'i have been clean before Kaz helped me but I ended up again doing what I do best fucking for cash so I can get gear'

'well I'll help you if you decide to get back on track, you can even help us at the salon'

'its fine Bea just drop me off and forget about me trust me your better off'

'i don't think so Allie I'll drop you off and leave if you want but I'll give you my number'

'can I use your phone to call Kaz?'

'yeah of course it's in my purse'

'fuck you are one trusting woman letting me go in your purse'

'honestly it's weird but I trust you'

'yeah why? I could be some crazy bitch'

'na I know you're not your a good person in a messy situation'

'how do you know?'

'your eye's tell me everything I need to know'

'fuck I swear your an angle or some shit, I'm gonna wake up on some bench or step and it will all be a dream'

'no this is real, See' she squeezed Allie's hand, they both feel a electric shock, Bea let go right away

Allie made the call to Kaz who was excited to hear from her and was coming to meet her at the hospital

'here we are, I'll carry you in then I need to go'

'sure Bea thanks'

Bea carried Allie in and got her a wheel chair and a nurse came and talked to Allie. Bea heard the way she was talking to her.

'excuse me? Why the hell are you talking to her like that?'

'shes a prostitute, who cares'

'shes a human being, who cares about what the fuck she does for a living'

'ma'am don't use that language'

'okay well then treat Allie with the respect you would anyone else or find me who's in charge and I will lodge a complaint'

'okay I'm sorry'

'say sorry to Allie not me'

'im sorry Allie for talking to you the way I did'

Allie sat there in tear's no one ever stood up for her like that before. 

'here is my number Allie you make sure you call me or text okay'

'thanks bea I mean it thank you"

'hey we are friends, I will help as much as I can'

'hey baba are you okay?'

'hey mama I'm okay bea dropped me off and fed me'

'wow she sounds nice'

'she is mama'

Bea went home thinking about allie she wished she could have sat with her.

'where the hell have you been?'

'i had to help a friend'

'who said you could have friends?'

'sorry Harry'

She saw the first coming and all she could think of was a blue eyes women named Allie Novak. He kept beating her she felt numb and then sudden blackness

Bea woke up in the hospital 

'what? Where am I? Shit Debbie' she tried to get out of bed then screamed in pain 'what the fuck'

'red calm down Debbie is okay she's with liz'

'what happened?'

'dont know Bea, little red called me with your cell crying and said daddy hurt you I called the cops on my way'

'where is Harry? He said he would kill me if I ever said anything'

'he has been arrested, he took off and ended up crashing his car, little red saw him hitting you and recorded it little girl is fucking brilliant'

'shes okay though?'

'yeah she's worried about you, I can get Gidge to talk with her to make sure'

'yeah she loves Bridget'

'also who's Allie Novak? She has been trying to come in and see you, she is sitting in the waiting room.'

'she is a girl I helped last night'

'oh she is the reason you got a beating?'

'no it was my choice, don't be hard on her she's a good person's

'red she's a prostitute, I can tell'

'and? She's still my friend, now let her in here's

'okay res but I'm watching her'

"Yeah whatever'

'red will see you now blondie, but I'm watching you'

'yea okay'

Allie slowly walked to Bea's room

'hey Allie'

'bea I'm so sorry'


	2. Chapter 2

'allie shouldn't you be resting'

'i couldn't leave after seeing you rushed out in like that'

'shit you saw me?'

'yeah you were covered in blood,fuck Bea it was scary'

'im sorry you had to see that' Bea looked away 

'your sorry? I'm the one who's sorry if you didn't help me then he wouldn't have beat you'

'no it's not your fault he was in a mood'

'is your daughter okay?'

Bea smiled 'yeah she's the reason he's in jail'

'yeah?'

'she set up a nanny cam in the main room which showed how I was treated, and had shot some videos with her iPad'

'shit that must have been hard for her to See'

'yeah I'm sure it was, but she saved my life again' Bea said choking on a sob

Allie went closer and took Bea's hand 'she saved you twice?'

'yeah my life at home was shit, then one day I met Liz when I was 16 and she took me in. Anyways I met Harry and he was such a gentleman a little to sweet according to Liz anyways go pregnant at 18 and I was upset I didn't want to be a mom so young but saw her and I never felt so happy'

'your eye's light up just talking about her'

'yeah well she's my light in this dark world, you seem to carry the same light she does maybe that's why I'm drawn to you'

'drawn to me? You like me Bea?'

'yes I do as a friend, I still want to help you when I can'

'bea you have a 5 year old, you wouldn't want me hanging around trust me'

'hey no more talk like that if I thought you would be a danger I wouldn't let you even near me'

'fine Bea' 

'now call Kaz and get to her place and rest'

'im good here's

'no your not your in pain I can tell Allie'

'fine it will be a few days before I see you or talk, I'm going to be getting clean'

'you can do this allie' she squeezed Allie's hand

'red you and your girlfriend not going bumper to bumper are ya?'

'fuck Franky she's not my girlfriend'

'yet' Allie mumbled under her breath

'what was that Blondie?'

'uh nothing I'm leaving now, bye Bea and lady who likes her Tat's'

Franky just laughed and flipped her off

'red mini red is fucking smart,you sure I'm not the father's

Bea let out a laugh 'fuck Franky don't make me laugh'

'well thanks to her nanny cam and iPad videos he's facing a long ass time'

Bea let out a sob 'fuck Franky I'm finally free' 

Franky held her hand 'yeah red you are, finally free'

\-----------------------

'mama!' 

'hi baby, how was staying with Liz?'

'it was fun as always she fed me like a queen'

'i bet she did baby, I'm sorry it's been a few days since we seen each other'

'its okay mama aunty Franky said you needed a little time to recover from your owies'

'yeah I did, but how are you doing with everything?'

'mama I miss daddy does that make me a bad person?'

'noo baby no it doesn't he's your daddy he loves you'

'if he really loved me he wouldn't take my mama away'

'oh baby I'm sorry' she rocked Debbie the best she could with her injuries

'look mama it's not your fault, daddy was being mean now he's getting a timeout'

Bea laughed she really tried not to but it was just so darn cute

'yeah your right'

'now mama on to something really serious'

'whats that baby?'

'feed me I'm dying here' Bea burst out laughing again 

'okay Deb's I'll order us pizza'

'extra pepperoni mama please'

'of course's

Bea called and ordered the pizza and sat on the couch with Debbie watching a movie. Her phone rang

'hello?'

'bea it's me Allie'

'allie! How are you?'

'fuck Bea I felt like I was dying,doing better now still not 100%'

'well it's a start'

'so what are you up too?'

'watching a movie with Deb's and waiting for our pizza'

'fuck pizza sounds good right now's

'you wanna come over? In ordered 2 pies?'

'na it's time for you and your kid'

'allie it's fine I'm sure she'll like you're

'fine but Kaz left to run some errands'

'well I can't drive at the moment, so take a taxi and I'll pay for it'

'are sure Bea?'

'positive now here's my address' she told Allie her address which ended up being only a 10 min drive. She heard a knock on the door so she went and answered it.

'hey Bea taxi is waiting'

'ya come in I'll go pay him'

Allie went in and a little version of Bea came running to the door. She stopped in her tracks and her eyes went big and her mouth dropped. Bea walked in and shut the door.

'bea I don't think Debbie likes me, I should go'

'no that's not her face of not liking, it's more of her excited shocked face' Bea smiled 'debs what is it?'

'mama she she wow' and Debbie ran off to her room

'okay I'm confused'

There was a knock on the door and Bea opened it and took the pizza and paid. She went into the kitchen Allie following her. Debbie then came running in

'mama see she's like my Barbie my favorite Barbie'

'oh you think Allie looks like your favorite princess Barbie' she smirked at Allie who's face was red now

'i don't look like a princess Barbie'

'you doo Allie, oh you do you are soo beautiful, can you play with me please please'

Bea smiled watching Debbie with Allie.

'we need to eat first Deb's then you can play with you live Barbie doll ya'

'okay mama'

'god I'm starving'

'me to Allie, now come sit next to me so we can talk about princess stuff's

Allie smiled and sat down and they ate

'okay Allie now can we dress up like princess's?'

'debbie I don't have a dress'

'mama has some come and we will get all dressed up and show Mama'

'fine' Bea laughed 

She sat on the couch while the girls played dress up

'mama look at us we are so beautiful'

Bea turned around and her eyes went wide 

'holy shit' she said as her eyes saw Allie dressed up in a dress hair done and a little make up on

'mama language now you owe the swear jar'

Allie and Bea looking at each other Allie's face going red

'ya Bea no swearing' she winked at her ' hope you don't mind I used some make-up as well'

'no it's fine really, Deb's it's bed time soon, so go get ready'

'okay mama come Allie and help me'

'debs just leave her alone'

'its fine Bea I don't mind'

'can you sleep over too we could like have a princess slumber party' she said jumping up and down

'oh Debbie I don't think your mama wants me staying over night for a slumber party's

'na it's fine, maybe we could make a Castle out her Debbie and we can have a sleep over all 3 of us ya?'

'you are the best mama ever and Allie's the best princess ever'

She went running off 

'bea are you sure?'

'ya Allie it's all good now call Kaz and tell her while I figure out how to make a Castle'

An hour later they were all in the Castle and Debbie was sleeping'

'thanks for hanging out with Deb's today'

'i had a lot of fun'

Both yawning

'bea I'm exhausted goodnight'

'goodnight princess Allie'

They both laughed and fell asleep with Debbie snuggled in the middle.


	3. Chapter 3

Bea woke up alone in the Castle she groaned her body was aching. She got up looking for the pair that was no longer in their Castle. She heard laughing from the kitchen and stood and watched Allie and Debbie making breakfast.

'morning girl's' Bea said with her raspy voice

Holy fuck that's hot Allie thought to herself

'mama we are making breakfast'

'i see that'

'i hope it tastes good, I am not much of a cook'

'im sure it will be fine, anyone seen my pain killers?'

'i think I saw them in your room's

'oh yeah I put them there thinking I was sleeping there last night'

She went to get her medicine she heard a knock on the door. She went to get it, but can't move that fast. Allie had answered it already. 

'well shit blondie you waste no time on moving in'

'aunty Franky' Debbie jumped into her arms 'allie and I dressed up as princess's, cause Allie looks like my princess Barbie'

'oh yeah she does eh?'

'she does isn't she beautiful?!'

'sure whatever you say little red'

'shit the food' Allie then went running into the kitchen where Bea was taking care of the breakfast

'sorry Allie it was gonna burn, so I finish it up it's ready to go'

'sorry Bea'

'no need to say sorry Allie now let's eat'

Debbie and Franky came into the kitchen

'oh good foods ready I'm starving'

'debbie your always starving'

'ya I know mum but it's cause you cook so darn good' Debbie then happily shoveling food into her mouth. 

'want some Franky?'

'na I'm good, I need to have a chat with you'

'okay, can it wait while we eat?'

'yeah sure, im gonna get myself a cup of coffee' Franky then sat down and eyes Allie down

'mama can I go play?'

'yeah baby but put your dishes by the sink'

'what is up Franky?'

'we should talk in private red' she kept her eyes on Allie 

'maybe I should leave'

Bea grabbed Allie's hand and pulled her back down into her seat

'no it's fine, Franky behave yourself or get out'

'what the fuck? Why me? I'm not the one using you'

'excuse me? I'm not using anybody, I can take care of myself' Allie got up and went to leave 

'allie don't leave, franky's heading out right now's

'no it's fine Bea, chat with your friend I'll walk home'

Bea pulled Allie into her and hugged her

'please don't go, or at least let me drive you so I know you're safe'

They hugged for a few moments forgetting Franky was watching

'well then let's get talking, cause I need to go'

Bea pulled Allie into the living room with her and they sat on the couch side by side

'so what's going on'

'harrys court date is in 2 week's and his staying locked up until then'

'what are the chances of him getting time?'

'well after what mini red has done, I'm sure 15 year's at Least'

'god that would be something else'

Bea started to cry, Allie rubbing her back

'its okay Bea shhhh everything will be okay'

Bea calmed down with Allie rubbing her back, and talking to her

'anyways I have to get going, red once you are not in pain we need to go out for drinks'

'yea sure'

'so Bea if everything works out with Harry what are your plans?'

'im definitely selling this house and moving I hate it here'

'all the memories I guess hey'

'yeah'

'mama I'm hungry'

'we just ate like an hour ago'

'im hungry'

'go eat an apple'

'we have like no food mama I looked'

'shit I forgot I can't drive and can't move a ton yet, I guess we could take a taxi'

'i could drive you if you want'

'you have your license?'

'dont seem so shocked Kaz made me get it a year ago when I first got clean'

'umm Allie how old are you?'

'20 in a couple of months, you?'

'23 turning 24 in December now I feel old'

'well you definitely don't look 23' Allie winked at Bea who turned red

'could you drive my car and get me groceries, if I give you a list?'

'you would trust me to take your car and money to get groceries?'

'yeah why not?'

'seriously, who are you?'

'im your friend who sees who you really are, not who you think you are'. Allie had tears running down her face

'hey hey shhhh don't cry'

'its just I have never met anyone who See's me for me and believes in me so much'

'i believe in you'

'mama I'm hungry' 

'allie will go and get us groceries'

'oh oh can I go with her? Please'

'oh noon think you should stay home and watch your mom's

'allie I wanna go with you please'

'here Allie is some cash and my grocery list and here are my keys'

'are you sure? You can come with me and sit in the car'

'honestly I'm really sore and tired, I was hoping to lay down for a bit'

'mama can I go with Allie?'

'sure you can show her what we like'

'bea seriously, you have know me for what a week.'

'why not? I trust you'

She walked away and went into her bedroom to lay down

Allie and Debbie went shopping and got everything that was on the list. Allie felt on top of the world she felt amazing just going shopping. Debbie convinced Allie they should get some burgers on there way home.

The pulled up and grabbed the bags and went into the house. 

'debbie can you start putting stuff away while I go wake your mom up?'

'yup'

Allie went to Bea's room and knocked no answer so she opened the door and Bea was sprawled across the bed in her bra and underwear. Allie looked over her body, she had bruises all over it. Then she saw how fit and toned Bea's body was, holy fuck this women is the whole package.

'hey Bea Bea'

Bea moaned 'i don't want get up Allie can we lay here a little longer?'

'bea we got burgers come and eat'

'baby I am so tired, can you just snuggle me for awhile longer?'

'bea are you awake? Or really drugged up?'

'allie when did you get back?'

Allie broke out laughing ' we've been talking for the past 5 min or so'

'ohh was I taking in my sleep again?'

'yeah you were'

'what was your dream about?'

'umm nothing, shit I'm sore'

'get dressed we bought some burgers'

'mmm I love burgers'

'ill be right out'

Bea got dressed and walked out to see Debbie and Allie sitting on the couch watching TV and eating. She sat and joined them and ate. They spent most of the afternoon watching tv and then Debbie took off she was bored.

'well I should go back to kaz's she's probably wondering where the hell I ran off to'

'Yeah okay, take my car and come visit us tomorrow ya?'

'wont you need it?'

'na I'm off for a week and Franky will be taking Deb's to school'

'okay when should I stop by tomorrow?'

'anytime is fine'

 

Allie left after saying goodbye and goodnight to Debbie and Bea. She drove to kaz's house and went in.

'umm bubs where did you get a car?'

'its my friend's'

'the one who took you into the hospital that night?'

'yeah bea'

'bub she's married and straight don't go falling for someone that will break your heart'

'i know, but it's to late I really like her, she's different then anyone I have ever met'

'bubs be careful please'

'okay I will try'

Meanwhile at Bea's

'mama I really like Allie is she going to be around more?'

'yea I hope so she's a good friend already, I feel like I have known her forever'

'yeah me too' Bea broke out laughing

'what mama?' 

'you have been alive for 5 years'

'hey 5 year's is a long time mama, now you make sure you don't mess it up. I like having a live Barbie as a friend.'

'yeah Deb's ill make sure not to screw up'

'good now go I need my beauty sleep if I'm gonna look like you and Allie one day'

'okay goodnight'

'love you'

'to the moon and back'

Bea went and got ready for bed. She was thinking about Allie and how much she enjoyed spending time with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Bea woke up, and rolled over saw it was 10 am she laid there for a moment. Then remembered Debbie had school

'Shit, fuck, shit' she moved around her room getting clothes on  
Then went out of her room and smelt food. 

'what the fuck?' Bea walked to the kitchen and there was Allie cooking.

'allie?'

'hey did I wake you?'

'no but I got to get Debbie ready for school'

'oh she's good, Franky picked her up, I made her breakfast and lunch as well'

'what? Why?'

'cause I saw how exhausted you were when I left, and thought you could use the sleep. So I came early, shut your alarm off and took care of Debbie'

'allie that was really nice of you'

'hey Bea you have been so kind to me, so I wanted to help you'

'well that's really sweet of you, now what are you cooking it smells divine?'

'just a casserole, I borrowed Debbie's iPad and looked up some different recipes. I hope that's okay'

'no it's fine, I'm starving now so I think I'm going to make a sandwich or something'

'i will make you something to eat, you sit and relax'

'allie no need I can do it'

'seriously sit you ass down I got it'

'fine'

Allie went and made Bea a sandwich with Mayo, cheese, meat, lettuce, and tomato then she sliced up some carrots and Apple's and brought it to Bea

'wow Allie thank you, did Debbie tell you?'

'tell me what?'

Bea smiled it was such a simple gesture but it meant a lot to her

'this is actually exactly how I like my lunch, a sandwich, carrots and Apple's it's my favorite lunch'

'really? That's how I like my lunch to, when I actually ate lunch' she said looking down

'well did you make yourself one too?'

'no, I'm not eating your food Bea'

'yes you are, come down we can share'

'no Bea I'm good'

Bea stood up from the couch and took Allie's hand and pulled her down on the couch, then she sat next to her. Then handed half the sandwich to Allie, who wouldn't take it.

'you better take this and eat it'

She still didn't take it so Bea put the food down and turned her body to face Allie

'you need to eat Allie'

'what Franky said has been playing in my head and I don't want you to feel used' 

'if you were using me, you wouldn't have done what you did for me today, so now eat'

'no'

Bea then pushed Allie down on the couch and began tickling Allie

'bea Bea stop stop'

'not until you say you will eat'

They both were laughing and Bea felt pain shooting in her side

'oh fuck fuck' she fell on the couch holding her side

'shit Bea are you okay?'

'yeah just went a little fast I guess, now please eat with me'

'fine'

Allie grabbed half of the sandwich and gave it to Bea and took the half and began to eat. Bea then took an apple and fed it to Allie, then Allie fed Bea one. They fed each other until the apples and carrots we're gone.

'allie why were you on the streets?'

She had laid down on the couch and Allie was laying with her they were face to face

'well my parents kicked me out when I was 15 because they caught me making out with a girl, they couldn't handle that I was a lisbian then ended up in a shelter for awhile then met some girl's who worked the streets and made a shit load of cash. So I did it thinking I'll do it for a little while and save up to get a place. Then got beat up and raped one night and was in pain so one of the girls introduced me to drugs and I kept working to keep the habit'

'fuck I'm sorry, that must have been terrible and absolutely scary'

'it was what it was bea no one other then Kaz ever gave a shit about me, she took me in and cleaned me up, then I took off after a few weeks of being clean'

'why?'

'im a fuck up Bea I told you this already' Allie looked away from Bea

Bea put her hand to Allie's cheek and slowly turned her face so they were facing each other again

'hey none of that you aren't a fuck up' Allie pushed her cheek into Bea's hand and cried

'what do you see in me Bea? My own parents didn't even want me'

'i see an absolutely beautiful women, who is smart, sweet and kind and I'll keep telling you that'

'bea you are to good to me'

'no I'm not you deserve someone to treat you like a queen, hopefully one day soon you will find that person'

'thanks Bea you are such a good friend'

'well your fastly becoming my best friend allie, I feel like I have known you forever'

'i feel the same way'

They sat in silence for awhile staring at each other playing with each other's finger's. Bea had fallen asleep so Allie got up and went and took care of the casserole and dishes. 

Bea woke up and Allie was gone, she felt sad. She got up and looked for her, she found Allie washing her kitchen floor

'geez Allie you don't have to wash my floors' Bea laughed when Allie jumped

'fuck Bea you scared me, and yes I washed the floor because I spilled something on it'

'oh okay'

'mama I'm hommmmmeee ' Debbie yelled as she walked in with Franky in tow

'well look who's still here'

'franky stop'

'hi Allie, did you miss me?'

'of course and I made you a snack'

'thank you I'm starving'

'allie handed Debbie a peanut butter banana sandwich'

'mama you told Allie my favorite sandwich?' Debbie asked as she ate

'no I didn't, she's just good at figuring us out'

'well red you look well rested'

'i am I had lots of rest today'

'good now I got to go, and feed puss'

'franky not Infront of Debs'

'she doesn't know what it means, see ya guys tomorrow'

'bye Franky'

'okay I should go, supper is ready for you, just have to warm it up'

'no way Allie you spent all day with mama, now I need some Allie time.'

'debbie your mom is probably sick of the sight of me'

'no I'm not, you two go have fun, I'm having bath'

'okay Debs I'll play for a bit'

'good now let's go Allie, I'm thinking we draw or something?'

'sounds good, just don't make fun of my terrible drawing'

'okay i promise'

They laid in Debbie's room and were drawing.

'debs what are you drawing?'

'well that's mama, you and me and we have a dog we are at the park flying a kite'

'wow why am I in the picture?'

'cause you're part of our family'

Allie wiped away tear's before Debbie could see

'hey girl's you have been in her awhile'

'yeah look mum I drew a picture, see Allie you me and we have a dog and we are the park'

'wow that's a great picture'

'yeah it of our family, I'm putting it on the fridge'

'okay you do that'

'bea I'm sorry I didn't know she was drawing me and saying we are family'

'na don't worry about, let's go eat'

'ill head out now'

'no your not, now come on' she grabs Allie's hand and they walk to the kitchen

'debs help set the table and I'll get the food'

They sat down and began to eat laughing and talking  
Bea's phone starts to ring, so she goes to answer it. She's gone for awhile, so Allie gets up and checks on Bea, who's sitting in her room.

'bea are you okay?'

'umm I don't know what i am'

'what do you mean?'

'harry he's he's dead' Bea began to sob

'shit Bea' she sat next to Bea and rubbed her back "shhhh it's okay Bea you will be okay'

'mama are you okay?'

'baby come here' Allie went to leave to give them privacy

'allie can you stay please'

'ill go clean up and come in a bit okay'

'okay'

'mama what's happening? Debs your daddy he's he's gone'

'yeah I know he's being punished for being bad'

'no he went away up in the sky'

'oh, so ill never see him again?'

'no baby I'm sorry, it's all my fault'

'no mama it's not, look at me mama it's not your fault'

'baby you are amazing you know that'

'yeah well I'm your's so I have to be pretty amazing' Bea and Debbie both giggled

'mama I'm tired can I go to bed?'

'yeah baby you can, but are you okay?'

'mama I don't know'

'okay let's get you ready for bed'

Allie walked in as they got up

'come on Allie I'm heading to bed and you and mama have to read me a story and tuck me in'

Bea and Allie looked at each other

'as long as it's okay with your mom's

'of course it is now go brush your teeth and go to the bathroom'

'yes mama, I'll be right back'

They waited for Debbie in her room

'how are you feeling?'

'honestly don't know it's mixed feelings'

Debbie then ran in and picked out some PJs and got dressed and got into bed

'mama is it okay if Allie reads me a story tonight?'

'of course'

So Allie read Debbie a story and she saw Debbie and Bea both had fallen asleep

'bea Bea hey wake up'

'oh shit did i fall asleep?'

'yeah come on get to bed, I'll head home'

They walked out of the Debbie's room

'allie this is weird im sure but could you stay with me tonight?'  
Bea looking down she felt so emotional and vulnerable

'bea that's fine I'll sleep on the couch'

'i was hoping maybe you could sleep with me, like as friends'

'why your bed?'

'never mind sorry I asked'

'hey hey I'll sleep in your bed with you as friends'

'i just don't want to be alone'

'thats fine, I'll call kaz'

bea got ready for bed and picked a pair of PJs for Allie and laid them on the bed.

Allie came in and saw the PJs she went into Bea's bathroom that was in her room

Then crawled into bed, next to Bea who had turned over so they were facing each other.

'thank you Allie'

'for what?'

'just being you and staying with me tonight'

'my pleasure beautiful now get some sleep, your going to have a very emotional couple weeks ahead'

'no kidding'

'goodnight Allie'

'goodnight Bea'

They both fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Bea was having a nightmare and couldn't breath. She felt someone next to her, touching her. She began to panic until she heard a voice soothing her lulling her back into a peaceful sleep.

Bea woke up alone in the morning, her mind going back to the phone call she got. She had mixed feelings, she was happy to be out of this nightmare of a marriage, but then felt bad for Debbie she loved him. She looked at the time, she better get up and get Debbie going. When her door opened and Allie and Debbie each had something in their hands. 

'whats going on?'

'allie and I made you breakfast in bed, and I asked Allie to take me to get you flowers, i bought them with my birthday money'

'debs that's Soo sweet, but you shouldn't waste your money on me'

'mama don't talk like that, I love you woman, now eat up'

'yes ma'am'

'hope it was okay I took her with your car out'

'hey don't worry about it, this all was very sweet of you two, Deb's you should be getting ready for school'

'about that she actually wanted to stay home, she had a hard night, so I called Franky and told her what happened, then I called the school and let them know'

Bea sat there without saying anything, she was in shock, she wasn't used to someone doing so much for her. She hadn't realized she had been quite for a few minutes, until Allie got up with her head down.

'wait, no Allie I'm not upset, I'm just not used to someone helping me, or even making me breakfast in bed'

'so it was okay what I did?'

'yes and thank you, I'm not sure what I would have done without your support and help, you are an amazing friend allie'

'well you are too'

Debbie coming in 'mama I'm laying down again, I'm tired' she left the room, then came back. 

'allie can you lay with me until I fall asleep again, like you did last night?' 

'yeah sure I will be right there'

'last night?'

'Yeah I was a hard night for both of you'

'what, I sorta remember having a bad dream, but faintly remember someone saying something then I fell into a peaceful sleep'

'well you had your nightmare, and I rubbed your back and sang a song until you fell asleep, after that you were fine. Debbie had a few nightmares so I laid with her a few times until she fell back to sleep. I didn't want to leave you alone either. Debbie didn't want to sleep in here, she actually didn't want to come in her this morning either'

'allie are you coming?' Debbie yelled down the hall

'sorry Allie for all of this, but thank you'

'no worries Bea I'll be back in a bit to check on you' she got up and went to Debbie's room

Bea's phone began to ring as she ate, she picked it up when she saw it was Franky

'red how are you doing?'

'okay, confused actually'

'about your feelings about Blondie?'

'huh? No, she's a friend well a good friend that's all, I mean about Harry and him dying'

'shit he died? When didn't his happen?'

'wait I thought Allie told you?'

'na she just said something came up and I didn't need to worry about coming to get Debbie, and that you could explain it to me later'

'oh well Harry was killed yesterday in jail, he apparently got in a fight when mouthing off to the top dog or whatever the guy said last night'

'shit well in a way it's good your free of him'

'yes but that's debs dad, and she loved him alot, he was good to her'

'yeah I know but I'm not going lie I'm happy the fuckers dead'

'yeah I know you are, you two loved to hate each other'

'fucking right we did, should Gidge and I come over? then Gidge can chat with little red to make sure she's okay'

'right now she's napping, Allie is laying with her, debs had a bad night, and Allie took care of her'

'shit, she is just moving on in eh'

'franky stop, she's been a really good friend, so good to me and debs'

'fine but I'm watching her, she was on the streets, how do you know you can trust her?'

'i just know okay she's been nothing but amazing, so leave it alone. You can come with Bridget later today, but lay off of Allie'

'fuck red fine I'll do it but I'm not gonna like it'

'okay I should go and call his parents that will be an fucking joy'

Bea hung up her phone, and then looked for Harry's parents number. She didn't like them one bit, they always felt fake.

'hi Bonny, I have some bad news for you and Bobby'

'whats wrong? Everything okay?'

'harry was arrested, for beating me, and then ended up in jail where he was killed'

She heard sobbing on the other end of the phone and mumbling as Bonny was talking to Bobby

'bea you are a fucking lier he would have never beat you, he wasn't that kinda man, if he ever laid his hand on you it was to teach you your place you bitch'

Bea was about to fall apart but she held on long enough to finish the conversation 'im sorry you feel that way, I'll let you handle the funeral then, and won't come'

'you fucking right you won't come, we will take Debbie ourselves'

'nope you won't, if I can't come then she won't unless she goes with Franky'

'that dirty le' Bea hung up, she knew sending Franky would definitely stir the pot they hated her as well. Truthfully Franky was a bitch unless she loved you

Bea laid down after putting the tray on the floor, she started to cry. She always felt like harry beating her was her fault, their words sinking in. She felt Allie come into the bed, lift her into her lap and held her as she cried, singing a soft song. When Bea finally stopped crying, she looked up at Allie was had tears coming down her face too.

'shit I'm sorry allie' Bea said climbing off and sitting next to Allie

'what are you sorry for?'

'being an fucking mess, some friend I am you have been taking care of me well us for a couple of days'

'hey you took care of me too'

'i took you to the hospital and fed you a few times not very much'

'shit Bea not very much? You.. you...fuck...you did something no one other then Kaz has done....you saw me for me...you didn't see who I became but who I really am. You fed me, trusted me with your child, your car, and your money.'

'its really wasn't hard there's something about you Allie Novak'

'its my charm' they both start laughing Bea feeling so much better already

'shit I don't remember laughing with someone so much before'

'me either, it's nice really really nice'

They both laid down, facing one another, looking into each other's eyes and playing with each other's finger's talking about everything and anything until they both fell asleep 

'mama? Allie? Wake up someone is knocking on the door'

They both moaned both opening theirs eyes, Allie's head was on Bea's chest while her hand under her shirt close to her breast  
She jumped off 

'shit shit I'm sorry so sorry I had no idea I did that'

Bea felt weird waking up with Allies hand that close to her breast. She never felt that feeling before, it made her stomach flip 

'no worries I better get the door it's Franky and Bridget'

'oh shit I'm heading home then Franky hates me'

'no it's fine you can stay'

'na I should go check in with Kaz and spend time with her and head to the library for the computer to find a job'

Bea went and answered the door and walked in Franky and Bridget

'aunty Gidge' Debbie ran into her arms and Bridget lifted her up

'hows my favorite little girl?'

'im okay gidge been a hard night but Allie took care of us I love her Gidge she's so nice to mama and me and she soooo beautiful she looks like my princess Barbie'

Allie felt tears stinging her eyes, she moved quickly out of the room. Into Bea's room and cried, that had to be the sweetest child on Earth. 

'well Blondie must not be to bad if she passes little reds test'

'aunty Franky you be nice to our new friend she's the real deal' all 3 of them burst out laughing

'shes got you there baby'

'fine I'll be nice' Franky said crossing her arm across her chest

'come on aunty Gidge let's go play and I'll get Allie to come and play too'

'okay okay I'm coming Debbie'

'ill go check on Allie, Franky want to order some pizza?'

'ya sure red'

Bea went into her room, and found Allie crying on her bed

'hey hey what's wrong?'

'nothing really just Debbie what she said it...it...was'

'too much?'

'noo it was just so sweet, she makes me feel special and beautiful, something I'm definitely not used too'

'well you are definitely beautiful and special, so take it and believe it's

Allie began to cry harder she couldn't breath from crying so hard.

'bridget come here quick please'

Bridget came walking in fast, she saw Allie and knew exactly why Bea had called her in

'bea go get a paper bag'

Bridget spent the next bit calming Allie down from her full on panic attack.

'its common when feeling very overwhelmed, next time those feelings come just focus on your breathing'

'okay I'll try, I should go and leave you ladies'

 

'allie you can stay if you want'

'i should go and rest and see kaz'

Bea was suddenly sad, she had no idea why, she never felt sad about people leaving other then Debbie

'okay well I'll drive you home then' 

Allie nooded and headed for the door

'allie, are you leaving?' Debbie came running to her

'yeah I need to visit my other friend Kaz, she's probably wondering where I am'

'okay if you have too, I'm going to miss you so much Allie, can you come stay with us later tonight?'

'debbie stop, she wants to go she can go she's probably sick of us by now'

'no I'm not sick of you guy's, how about I come visit another day and we can play dress up'

'okay I guess So' Debbie said pouting

'bye everyone'

They said goodbye and Allie and Bea walked to the car

'are you okay Allie?' Bea asked then put her hand on Allie's leg

'ill be fine, i think I need some time alone to figure some stuff out'

'oh okay' Bea then removed her hand from Allie's leg

They drove Allie giving Direction's when they stopped in front of Kaz's place neither of them moving or talking, just looking at one another

'well I guess I should go in kaz's probably wondering why the hell we are sitting here staring at one another'

Bea nodded ' okay have a goodnight Allie'

'you to Bea goodbye' Allie got out not looking back, she was falling hard for this beautiful red head and can't do jack shit about it she kept saying they were friends and that was it she needed space to clear her head 

'allie wait' Bea came running up and took Allie's hand making her stop and turn around they stood there again looking at one another

'what do you want Bea?'

Bea looked away, then looked at Allie again

'i care about you Allie'

'wait you care about me?'

'i should go'

This time Allie grabbed Bea's wrist gently and pulled her back

'your shaking Bea'

' it's cold'

'its not cold'

Allie then kissed Bea her one hand resting on above Bea's left breast on her shoulder, while the other one on her waist kissing her slowly and gently a couple of times she pulled away and smirked

'now you can go' Bea stood there a few moments her body was on fire her mind racing her body telling her for fact that she liked allow Novak more then a friend


	6. Chapter 6

Bea drove home thinking about that kiss, she was confused.  
She had been with a man, had a child with him. But he never made her feel like that. She got home her head still in a spin.  
She sat in her car, thinking about allie she missed her already.   
"Fuck I'm so fucked' she said to herself in the car. She almost jumped out of her skin when Bridget knocked on her car window

'fuck Bridget you scared me half to death'

'allie called Franky and said you might need to talk with me'

'how does she even have franky's number?'

'she had written it down the other day and kept it just in case'

She smiled 'sounds like Allie'

'so why does she think we would need to talk?'

'well ummm shit, we...we ummm kissed when I dropped her off'

'wow I wasn't expecting that'

'me either to be honest'

'so did you like it?'

Bea's face went red she was never one to talk about this stuff

'i did alot, I wanted to kiss more it made me feel weird'

'so what's the problem Bea?'

'im not gay'

'why do you say that?'

'well I never liked or even looked at a women before, I have been with a man we had a child'

'bea how about we say fuck the labels and just go with how you feel love is love'

'yeah I like that I never thought in my life my husband would die and I would have feelings for a beautiful blond women'

'well I'm happy for you, I haven't seen you this happy before'

'pretty sure I haven't ever been'

'we better get inside before they sent a search party looking for us'

'yeah good point'

They got out of the car and went into the house where Franky and debs were waiting for them. Arm's crossed each had a foot tapping.

'what was that all about Mama?'

She laughed 'i had a chat with Bridget that's it's

'i don't believe you red, I'll ask Gidge later'

'go for it baby but I won't tell you shit'

'oh aunty Gidge you owe my swear jar'

'fine okay'

They ate pizza and watched a movie visiting with Franky and Bridget, when they decided to head home around 9

'mama can I go to school tomorrow?'

'yeah debs you better get to bed then'

'okay I'll go get ready and then can we call Allie?'

'why?'

'cause I want to say goodnight, she doesn't have many friends mama so we need to make sure she knows she has us'

Bea smiled wide 'of course we can call her debs'

They both went and got ready for bed. Bea took her phone and dialed kaz's number

'hello'

'hi Allie'

'hi Debbie!'

'i phoned to say goodnight'

'you called me to say goodnight? That's so sweet of you'

'well I miss you, don't stay away to long okay'

'okay Debbie goodnight, and sweet dreams'

'you too Allie good-bye'

'goodbye Debbie'

Bea then hung up and read Debbie a story she had fallen asleep.  
Bea got up and shut her door and went to shut off all the lights make sure the doors and windows were locked. She felt nervous sleeping in the big house alone with debs she was tempted to go sleep with her. She felt silly suddenly. Then she heard a soft knock on the front door. She was confused, she looked to see who it was she opened the door

'allie?'

'sorry i walked here, and it started to rain out I don't have a jacket can I come in?'

'shit yeah of course'

allie came in she was shaking her clothes soaked

'hey come with me'

She took Allie's hand and led her to her bedroom, and went into the her bathroom that was located in her room. She began to run a warm bath with bubbles.

'okay take off your clothes and get into the bath I have started for you'

Without thinking Allie just stripped right down, and walked into the bathroom were Bea was getting her a towel. Bea turned around and saw a very naked Allie getting into the tub

'umm sorry didn't realize you were naked coming in'

'shit sorry as soon as someone says take your clothes off I just go in pilot mode and do it' she looked away feeling dirty at that moment

'hey Allie look at me' she sat on the tubs edge only looking at Allie's face. 'allie look at me' Allie finally looked up into Bea's brown orbs. Bea put her hand on Allie's cheek rubbing her thumb over her cheek gently 'i like you Allie alot you never have to do anything just cause I want to, if you say no to anything I will respect you and your body Allie'

Allie began to cry 'thank you Bea'

'your welcome beautiful girl now when your done here is a towel I'll go find you some warm cozy PJs'

'thanks"

Bea left Allie to get her PJs that says I'm adorable, she walked to the bathroom and knocked gently Allie saying to come in

'you didn't have to knock you could have come in'

'no because I respect you and your privacy'

She walked out and went to her bed deciding to check her phone which she hasn't checked it in a bit. She saw a text from Harry's parents on the funeral details. She hears the bathroom door open and Allie come out. She looked absolutely adorable in the PJs

'nice PJs Allie' Bea smirked

'yeah thanks I knew you thought I was adorable' she then winked at Bea

'so umm where do you want to sleep? There's the guest room, on my room's

'would you be upset if I said the guest room?'

'no of course not, come I'll walk you there'

Bea walked towards the door and she felt Allie grabbed her wrist like she did earlier that day

'i changed my mind I want to sleep with you'

'you sure? I won't be upset if you want a different room'

'im sure Bea, but can I ask you something?'

'anything"

'can I kiss you?'

Bea lost her breath she nodded, Allie moving in closer to her Bea was shaking again

'do I make you nervous Bea?'

'a little it's more the whole kissing thing that makes me nervous'

'why?'

'im not good at it'

'says who?'

'harry'

'well he is definitely wrong'

Allie's lips ghosting Bea's she searched her eyes for any doubt she saw none. Their lip's meeting gently kissing, Allie's hand making it to Bea's breast. Bea jumped and moved back  
'shit Bea I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, it's to soon'

'no no it's not it's just something im not used to, someone being so gentle'

'i hear ya' Allie smiled

'can I kiss you again? No hands just kissing'

'yeah okay' Bea moving in this time and kissing Allie softly her hands go on Allie's hips bringing her flush with her own body. Allie's made it to Bea's hair, suddenly Bea's tounge asked permission to enter Allie's mouth, which was granted. Their tounges doing a sweet slow dance. Bea moaning loud which surprised her, making her stop. 

'shit I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that' she walked away from Allie

'do what kiss me? Or moan?'

'umm moan, Harry hated if I ever talked or anything during sex. So I just learned to not say or do anything but lay there'

'okay well I encourage it, it makes me know you are enjoying yourself, I find it to be a turn on actually'

'im surely my voice will get annoying soon I sound like a man's

'umm your voice is sexy as fuck, you can talk, moan, scream all you want I love your voice'

Bea's face went red 'okay'

'im not trying to make you you feel uncomfortable, I just want you to know you can be you'

 

'okay, we should get to bed, debs want to go to school tomorrow'

'sounds good, can we snuggle tonight'

'sure, I ummm never snuggled someone other then Debbie'

' well lay down and be my little spoon'

'okay' she smiles she was excited this was all new for her

They laid down and Allie snuggled into Bea's back putting her arm around her.

'god this feels so right, so nice'

'i agree Bea, goodnight beautiful'

'goodnight Alliecat' she felt Allie's body shake with giggling

'i absolutely love that nickname'

They both fell asleep with not waking up until Bea's alarm went off. 

Bea moaned she wasn't much of a morning person 

'allie time to get up'

'mmmm okay'

'mama let's go I'm' Debbie stops in her tracks when she sees Allie sit up from next to her mom 'ALLIE' she ran to the bed and jumped on and over her mama to plow into Allie. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight.

'i missed you so much Allie'

'i missed you too debs, that's why I decided to come here last night so I could see you and your mama, I missed you both'

'i knew you couldn't resist us Smith women' 

Allie and Bea both broke out laughing

'you got me there kiddo now let's go eat'

'sounds good to me'

They got breakfast ready together and Bea made Debbie's lunch and they took Debbie to school together. They held hands the entire time after they dropped Debbie off at school. They spent the day just snuggling and kissing on the couch. It was a perfect day in their minds.

'allie, can I ask you something?'

'anything babe'

'can you take me out on a date?'

'i..I...fuck Bea I can't' she never felt so low before now, couldn't even afford to take Bea on a date.

'no I can pay that's not a problem, I want to take you on a date but don't know how to go about it. I have never been on one before'

'well I'll get a job and take you on one and pay for it myself'

'fine you can work at the salon with me, we need another person to help out. Just until you find something you like more'

'really? Thank Bea'

'your welcome, but this weekend I'm taking you out on a date, please help me plan it I have no idea what im doing' 

'you are absolutely amazing Bea Smith'

'you too Allie Novak, now kiss me'


	7. Chapter 7

Bea and Allie spent lot's of time together while Bea was off work. The following week she was back at the salon, but that's when they arranged for Allie to start working part time. Allie had suggested that she work part time, and pick Debbie up from school and watch her until Bea got home from work. This way Bea didn't have to try and find someone for a few hours a night, and so Bea didn't have to leave early every day.

'Debs can Allie and I talk with you?'

'Of course Mama' she came skipping to the couch and sat between the two.

'I'm heading back to work at the salon full time next week, is it okay if Allie pickes you up from school and Hangouts with you until I get home?'

'really?! That would be awesome!' she jumped into Allie's lap hugging her, Allie and Bea both smiling wide.

'also debs your Daddy's funeral is on Monday, mama can't go because his mommy and daddy are upset with me'

'mama I want to go, but I will only go if you and Allie comes'

'baby they don't want mama there at all, can Franky maybe take you?'

'okay, fine but can you come with us Allie?'

'debbie I don't think they would want me there'

'who wouldn't want a live princess Barbie coming to a furnual'

They broke out laughing ' funeral Debbie' 

'thats what I said, now can you come?'

'debbie that might be a bit much to ask of Allie she hasn't been in our lives very long'

'well you two suck face all the time, isn't that a little fast?'

Bea's face went red as her hair, and Allie looked away worried on what's Debbie's reaction would be.

'well umm that's different, and we have never uh done that in front of you' 

'im 5 not 3 I'm not stupid mama plus I have seen it, I'm sneaky remember'

'im sorry Deb we should have talked to you'

'debbie I can come with you and Franky if that's what you really want'

'thank you Allie' Debbie hugged her again and kissed her cheek then ran off to play some more

'allie are you sure?' 

'yes, now I better go and get ready for my hot date'

'okay shit yeah that's tonight'

'we don't have to do anything Bea I'm fine hanging out with you and Debbie here'

Bea took Allie's hand in her own 'no I want to, i just hope it's good enough for you'

'truthfully Bea no one's actually cared enough to take me out on a date before'

'really? Wow....i...wow'

'why is it so surprising? No one's ever seen me more then a sex object to throw away when there done.'

'i was just surprised because you are absolutely beautiful, stunning really, and your incredible heart'

'well no one saw anything but the pretty face and rocking body, as long as they got sex they were good'

'im sorry to bring this all up Allie'

'its fine, maybe we shouldn't go on a date, I should just go'

Allie got up and went to the door, Bea followed her

'allie I'm sorry, please don't cancel our date, I'm really sorry'

'bea it's fine really I need to go'

Allie walked out, she just panicked, freaked out actually. No one's ever even taken her out period. She panicked thinking if Bea took her out she would think they should have sex, and she wasn't ready for that. When Bea said she was beautiful, it brought back a whole shit load of feeling's. She didn't walk to kaz's she walked down to her familiar stomping grounds. She needed something to take those feelings away, to take the edge off. This is why she shouldn't have gotten involved with Bea or Debbie, it was simple she wasn't good enough. She was embarrassed because she didn't even have anything nice to wear on their date. She walked until she a park with a bench, walking by the salon without even thinking about it.

Bea was at home pacing she should have gone after Allie. She wasn't entirely sure what she said wrong. She didn't know what to do, so she called Kaz.

'hello?'

'hi Kaz it's Bea a friend of Allie's, is she there?'

'no, she's been spending a lot of time with you, I thought she was there?'

'no, she got upset because of something I said and I really don't know why but she did. Then she cancelled our umm date'

'shit did you happen to see which direction she went?'

'towards your house, but I guess she went elsewhere, fuck I should have went after her'

'no she gets like this, she gets in her head and can't get her out, unfortunately this is when she usually will relapse'

'i have to go find her, she can't go back into that shit, she has way to much potential'

'good luck Bea, I have tried over and over again, she won't listen to me'

'bye kaz'

'debbie let's go we have to find Allie'

'mama what did you do?!'

'i have no idea baby, let's go find her'

They quickly got ready and went to Bea's car and took off.

Bea looked behind her at Debbie who had a few tear's fall down her face.

'whats wrong Debbie?'

'mama we have to find our Allie, I love her, she can't leave us'

'ohh baby we will find her okay'

'okay Mama'

Bea's phone then rang, she answered it using her Bluetooth.

'hey Franky, sorry I forgot I won't need you to babysit tonight'

'yeah I figured it out myself, when I saw Blondie walk by the salon'

'did you see where she went?'

'yeah I'm actually standing across the street watching her, and she looks really upset'

'yeah I said something i guess that bothered her, I don't even know what really happened'

'shit, I have to go, get her fast red'

She went for the salon, thinking maybe she was at the park that was a bit down the street. She parked the car at the salon, and asked the girl's to watch Debbie for a bit. She then went running down towards the park. Where Franky was standing toe to toe with a guy.

'i said leave asshole'

'no I'm on of Allie's regular, and I pay her well'

'i said she's not interested'

'she is always interested in me, I rock her world'

This is where Allie begins to laugh really hard

'sorry, I'm so sorry but that's such bullshit'

'hey i got you off plenty of times Allie' his face getting red with anger

'no, no you didn't, you have to last more then 10 seconds to do that, fuck it's the easiest money I make' he step forward and slapped Allie, which made Franky push him and he pushed her back slapping her. Then grabbed Allie's arm, and pulled her up. He turned around to come face to face with Bea, who laid a heavy right hook to his jaw, which made him fall. Then Bea went and punched him again. She was pulled off by Franky, then she saw Allie walk up to him and say something then kicked him right in the balls really really hard, he screamed. 

Allie walked up to Bea and Franky and gave a small smile

'thanks you two for helping me' she then started to walk away from them. Bea grabbed her arm gently 'dont go Allie'

'bea it's best I go, trust me your better off'

'no I'm not, come home and tell me what's going on'

'home?'

'my place home whatever, let's figure this out'

Allie just nodded and walked with them to the salon

'red I'm in the mood for a slumber party with Debbie, do you think she would like that?'

'let her say hi to Allie first then you can ask her'

They walked into the salon, and Debbie came running full speed tear's rolling down her face.

'allie...Allie' she jumped into Allie's arm, and wrapped her legs around her tight and hugged her. 'allie don't ever scare mama and me like that again.'

'im so so sorry sweet girl' she hugged her tightly back. Debbie let go and took Allie's face in her hands and looked into her eyes 'you make our life better, so you don't ever leave'

Everyone watching this special moment, Bea face littered with tear's. She had never seen Debbie so attached this fast to anyone. Debbie went down, and held Allie's and Bea's hand. 

'well Bea who is this?' Maxine asked with a glint in her eyes

'this is Allie, my girlfriend' Allie and Franky both looked at her eyes wide. Allie and Bea have never actually made it official so coming from Bea took her by suprise, but a good one.

'allie so nice to meet you, I'm Maxine, that's Liz, Doreen and Boomer'

'so love you are the one who's coming to help us out starting next week?'

'yes, and thank you for giving me a chance, I promise to work hard'

'hey hey as long as you work harder then Boomer we are happy'

'hey not funny guy's, I work bloody hard..most of the time..'

'yeah when your hungover'

They all laughed because Boomer never gets hungover. So she flipped them off.

'oh Allie can't start Monday she's helping Debbie and Franky out with something'

'thats fine we will manage'

'debbie Gidge and I got a new TV and some new movies we need help testing out I thought maybe we could have a girl's slumber party tonight, with lots of junk food'

'im Soo in'

'umm Frank's...can I come too' Boomer asked with a child like voice

'sure booms but you better behave last time we had you two together you guys got into my chocolate stash'

Boomer and Debbie giggling together 'it was so worth getting in trouble for right Debbie?' she nodded 'yeah aunty Franky looked like steam was going to come out of her ears' they both laughed again.

'it wasn't funny, that was a special chocolate from a different country that Gidge brought home for me'

'sorry' both the girls said

'red she needs some stuff from your house, so I'll meet you there.' 

'uh sure here's my house key, and my car is unlocked take Debbie's booster out and hide the house key under the mat' 

'your not coming?'

'no I have something I want to do, come her Debbie'

'mama be good okay, will you be okay without me tonight?'

'yes baby I'll be okay, I'll miss you'

'i will miss you and Allie tonight, I love you both'

'to the moon and back baby' she kissed her daughter's cheek, then she went to Allie and hugged her, Allie placing a kiss on her cheek as well.

'bye everyone, see you later aunty booms'

'bye girl's'

'so Bea you want to do it now? Your chair is open'

'yup sounds good' she took Allie's hand and led her to her station. 'hold on I'm just taking my coat off, okay follow me'

'whats going on?'

'im gonna wash your hair before I cut and color it'

'bea I don't have any money for this'

'i know I'm doing it because I want too'

'fine' she say down and let Bea wash her hair, she had to admit the women was amazing with her fingers. Bea put a towel on her head and led her to her station. She began to cut and color it. All the girls chatting as they did so, all but Maxine.

'bea where did Maxine go?'

'she had to go get something for me, we are all done' 

'wow Bea it looks good'

'do you like it?'

'i do, alot'

'okay Bea we will take it from here, come back in an hour for her'

'thanks ladies'

'okay what's going on?'

'do you trust me?'

'with my life's

'then see you in an hour' she kissed Allie on her lip's and left.

'okay ladies, let's get to it' Maxine said

They styled Allie's hair, did her makeup, and her nails. Then Maxine took her into the office, and handed Allie a bag and a hanger with a beautiful dress. She opened the bag and there was new shoes to go with her dress. She couldn't believe that they did this for her, it was nice. She put the blue dress on she absolutely loved it, she noticed it brought out her eyes more. She then slipped on her shoes, and looked in the mirror. She never felt so good about herself. She walked out into the salon, all the women gasping.

'love you love stunning'

'shit Bea's gonna pass out when she sees you'

'you look very nice Allie'

'thank you all it was very kind of you to do all this for me'

'bea set it all up, we just help with a few things' they all looked when they heard the front door open, and walked in Bea.

She herself was wearing a black dress, her hair up showing off her shaved side's, Smoky make-up and heel's

'shit Allie you look absolutely beautiful'

'you look beautiful too Bea, now what's going on?'

'we have a date remember, now let's go'

'bye girl's thanks for everything'

'bye Allie and Bea have fun'

Allie took Bea's hand and walked out, they stopped and looked at each other, Allie giving Bea a few gentle kisses.

'i can't believe you did all this for me'

'hey I knew you wouldn't have anything for a date, so I had planned on doing this all along'

'i feel terrible you spend all this money on me and I can't do anything in return'

'all I want is you, we could have just went to a fast food place and not worried about what we wore, but I wanted to spoil my girlfriend who deserves to be spoiled.'

'you only want me?' Allie's tear's threatening to fall

'yes all of you, not just your body, but everything, now let's go I made reservations for an Italian restaurant'

They drove there never letting each other's hands go. When they got there Bea opened the door for Allie. Then Allie opened the restaurant door for Bea, they were seated. 

'bea this place is expensive'

'its fine get whatever you want'

They both took awhile to order, neither of them actually never had been in a restaurant so fancy.

They got their food and shared bites between each other. Deciding to skip dessert and head back to Bea's place. They got changed into PJs and talked Allie's explaining everything to Bea. They kissed and talk through the night until they fell asleep holding one another.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay get to re write this chapter, since it decided to crash in the middle of writing it! Lol! Hope you enjoy it and thank you for those who left comments! Means alot'!

'debbie are you sure you will be okay with out me there?'

'yes mama Allie and auntie Franky will take care of me'

'yeah Red we got this, me and my new hot girlfriend will even give them a show' Franky said giving a devilish grin

Bea glared at her and grabbed Allie kissing her gently, then looked at Franky 'mine and I don't share'

Allie smiled and kissed Bea 'mmm she has no chance babe'

'oh come on everyone wants Franky'

'aunty Franky you wish!' Debbie said with attitude

Allie and Bea high fives Debbie, and Franky just sticks her tounge out at them.

'lets go mini red we got to hit the road'

'debbie go with Franky, Allie will be out in a minute'

'okay mama I love you'

'to the moon and back'

They walk to Franky's car and Franky looks back at them and gives them a wink

 

Bea brings Allie into her so they are flush and gives her a gentle kiss on her lip's, pulling away their heads resting on one another

'thank you so much for going with them, it means alot to Debbie and me'

'its fine Bea, I'm a little nervous going to a funeral of someone I never met, but it's fine'

Bea pulled away and handed Allie some cash 'here is cash for food for the 3 of you'

'bea I don't have to eat, I will make sure that Debbie and Franky eat though' she went to leave

'you better eat Allie, I mean it I'll be pissed right off if you don't'

'fine I'll eat something' then they heard honking coming from Franky. Allie went outside and got into the car, they waved at Bea as they left.

Bea went into Harry's office, hoping to find his bank information, she had gotten his death certificate so wanted to close his account. She had been using the stash she had hidden from tip's over the years working at the salon. Harry never knew she got tips. He already had taken her paycheck, and wouldn't let her spend a dime unless he said so. She got her tool box so she could bust open a couple of drawers he had locked.   
She opened the one and it had a metal box in it, so she busted it open. There was his will she opened it, and saw the house, car's money everything was left to her. She saw another paper that looked like his life insurance in case of death. He had left everything to her She gasped when she read that he was with 500,000. She called them and made and chatted with the insurance people making an appointment to come in with proper paperwork work and I'd so they could issue her a check.

She broke the last drawer open and found a pile of cash probably at least 10,000 sitting in there. 'what the fuck? Seriously who keeps this much cash at home?' be said to an empty room. She closed the drawer leaving it there for now, she had an idea what she would be doing with that cash.

She got what she needed and headed to the bank. Went in and explained Harry had died and she wanted to close the account. The lady offered her condolences and got into Harry's account.

'okay Mrs Smith I will get you a bank draft for account, he had a checking and a savings' 

'okay how much?'

'checking has 25,000 and savings 80,000 I'll get you a bank draft's

She was pissed she was never allowed to have money yet in the short time they were married they had a lot of cash. She knew Harry made good money didn't realize how much he made.   
When waiting she shot Franky a text to see how it was going. The lady had come back giving Bea her bank draft she took it and asked if she could open her own account which they did and she deposited the check and asked for 2 bank cards. She left when she got her car she heard her phone. So she opened the text it was a picture of Harry's parents who were glaring at Franky which made Bea laugh, then another of Debbie snuggled right into Allie sitting on her lap. Allie looked like she was rocking Debbie. Bea smiled at the sight and sent a quick text back.

She drove to the realtor that sold them the house,and decided to go with someone else since he was an asshole and old friend of Harry's. She tried a different one and got a very nice lady who was a bit older and very attractive. She was flirting with Bea, but she didn't notice since she wasn't interested. She said she would be over the next day to take a look at the house so they could see what's what. 

Bea then headed to the mall to she really wanted to get some new clothes. Franky had shot her a text a little before that they stopped to eat and would be a couple of hours yet. Bea decided to buy Debbie some new clothes, herself and Allie some. She has seen Allie wore a couple outfits over and over again. So she bought her new jeans, shirt's, a couple of jackets, some PJs, bras, underwear. She felt like she bought the entire store, but she's never been able to shop before. She really liked buying Allie and Debbie stuff. She paid for it dropped the bags into the car, and went and got groceries.

She then headed home and unloaded her car. A bit after that Franky, Allie and Debbie came in

'mama' Debbie ran to Bea and jumped into her arms

'you okay Debbie?'

'yeah it was sad mama, I loved him, but he was a bad man'

'baby he was your daddy it's okay that you miss and love him'

'yeah but he hurt you all the time'

'mama is okay now okay'

'grandpa and grandma are mad at me Mama'

'what?? Why?'

'well red your daughter kinda went up and told them what he did to you'

'you did what? Debs'

'mama it wasn't right they kept saying he was such a good man, good to you, it was a lie Mama. You told me not to lie'

Bea was trying hard not to laugh because she could only imagine their faces. 

'yeah I did didn't I, anyways off you go there's bags in your room for you'

'red I have to go I'm Sorry'

'thanks Franky, we will talk later'

'yeah red, and Blondie you were a terrible date'

'well you're lucky Bea wasn't there to see you slap my ass's

Bea whipped around, glaring at Franky.

'hey hey she's lying I didn't touch her red I'm not crazy'

Bea turned around and saw Allie giggling

'sorry I had too'

'your in trouble Alliecat'

'okay this is where I exit' Franky then left 

Allie took Bea into her arms snuggling in 'i missed you today Bea's

'i missed you too, but I got lot's down today.'

'yeah? That's good'

'mama I love all my new clothes!! Your the best Mama'

'your welcome debs, now let's go look at Mama's and Allie's new clothes'

'what? My new clothes?' Bea saw Allie hesitate

'i got carried away, and I really wanted to spoil my girl's.' she kissed Allie on her cheek, taking her hand into her room. 

'shit Bea you bought the whole store'

'allie that's money for my swear jar' Allie laughed 

'okay all these are your bags and these ones are mine'

'bea you bought me like 10 bags of clothes and 2 for yourself'

'i said I got carried away okay now just look through them. If something doesn't fit or you don't like it we can exchange it'

debbie helped Allie go through her bags, pulling clothes out, making Allie try them on. 

'bea I can't believe you bought me all this stuff, how did you even know my size?'

'i have my ways Alliecat, I went and looked at the size you were wearing already and got one size smaller. Since your clothes are baggy on you.'

'yeah I lost weight since last time I was at kaz's, seriously Bea you bought to much.'

'well how about you leave some here, and some at kaz's, then when you sleep over you have clothes here already'

'you plan on keeping me around for awhile Bea?'

'umm yeah mama is we can't live with our Alliecat'

Bea and Allie laughed and Allie took Debbie in her arms and hugged her.

'your the sweetest little girl in the whole world'

'na I just know a good thing when I see it's

Allie felt tear's stinging her eyes again. 

'thank you debbie'

'your welcome, but can someone feed me, I'm hungry'

'you ate not long ago'

'well I'm a growing girl I need to eat.'

'okay let's go find some food to make'

'im not hungry, so I'll just sort out my stuff's

'allie did you eat when you guy's went out after the funeral?'

'no mama she didn't, I kept saying she needed to eat'

'debbie meet me in the kitchen, I'll be there right away'

Debbie left and Bea looked at Allie who was looking at the floor. Shifting foot to foot.

'seriously you didn't eat?'

'no I wasn't hungry, I'm still not hungry' Allie stomach chose the moment to betray her and let out a loud growling noise. 

'allie have you eaten anything today at all?'

Allie didn't look at Bea, she was ashamed that she starved herself on purpose because she felt bad Kaz and Bea feeding her.

'i will take the silence that you haven't eaten all day. How about yesterday? You were with Kaz all day and the evening.'

'she wasn't home, I stayed home so I wouldn't eat your food, and I didn't eat anything yesterday either.'

Bea left the room, she went and told Debbie to go watch TV and she went and ordered 3 large pizzas. Then went into the room where Allie was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor. Bea sat down next to her.

'allie if we are going to work, I need the truth from you. I need you to eat.'

'its not fair that I eat all your food and kaz's, I'm not an freeloader'

'no your not, you help me all the time. You need help until you get on your feet, and it's okay' Bea had taken Allie's hand, Allie then took it back.

'no it's not I have taken care of myself for a long time. I don't need your pitty Bea'

'you are my absolutely best friend and girlfriend, I have never had a relationship that I wanted so bad. So spoiling you and taking care of you gives me such happiness'

'you mean that? Your not just doing it out of pity?'

'no beautiful girl, I..i... really really like you a lot. Knowing you aren't eating, hurts me because we both know you love to eat.'

Allie chuckling 'yeah I really do, especially pizza, God I love pizza'

Bea heard the door bell ring so she took Allie's hand in her own and walked to the door a guy with 3 large pizzas stood there. Bea took the pizzas and gave them to Allie. Who was licking her lip's. Bea paid for the pizza and went into the kitchen, where she stopped and pulled out her phone and took some pictures and a video. The girl's hadn't seen her yet, they both were shoveling food in their mouths like it was like their last meal. Pizza sauce on both their faces. 

'i see you decided to eat'

'that was a low blow bringing in pizza like that'

'hey I knew what would get my girl to eat' she kissed Allie's head and sat down to eat some pizza. They ate and cleaned up Allie and Debbie polishing of most of the pizza. They got Debbie tucked in bed and said goodnight.

'are you staying with me tonight babe? Or heading home?'

'i was thinking of staying with my hot girlfriend, if she was Okay with it'

'to bad you don't have a hot girlfriend, but you can stay with me'

'bea you have noo idea how hot you are' Allie then kissed Bea, her tounge asking permission to go into Bea's mouth which was granted. Their tounges dances together, Bea let out a loud moan then Allie did. Bea felt warm, and a familiar throbbing between her legs when it came to Allie. They moved slowly and akwardly towards Bea's bed. Not wanting to stop kissing, Bea lands on the bed first with Allie on top. They continue to kiss and it's getting more and more heated. Allie's hand making it on Bea's breast squeezing it. Bea moaning and pushing herself into Allie's hand. 

Allie stopping the kiss, 'can I take this off?'

'please' Allie took Bea's shirt off, Allie then remov her own. Both of them looking each other over. 

'bea you can touch me, I won't break' Bea's shaking hands went to Allie's body, she ran her hands up Allie's stomach to her breasts. Allie moaned enjoying Bea touching her, Allie then took off her bra. Bea watched as Allie's perfect breasts fell out, she was in awe. She slowly went and touched Allie's breasts, Bea was in a trance she was in awe of Allie's body. Allie then went down and kissed Bea again then pulled away 'can I take your bra off?' Bea nodded word's weren't coming at the moment. Allie took her bra off, and Allie gasped 'you are absolutely the most beautiful woman I have seen, you are the complete package'  
Bea didn't say anything just pulled Allie down to her again, Bea pushing her tounge into Allie's mouth, making Allie moan. 

Then Bea's phone rang, and rang. 

'leave it' Bea said and they continued kissing, then her phone rang again. This time she answered it, Allie and had put her shirt on and handed Bea's her's. Bea sat chatting a bit then hung up. 

Allie was in her PJs and laying in bed. Bea went and changed into her PJs and got ready for bed.

'first day at work tomorrow excited?'

'nervous more like it'

'well it's my first day officially back so I hear ya'

They kissed some more 'bea I'm exhausted today was tiring, is that okay?' 

'of course it okay' she kissed Allie one more time

'goodnight babe'

'goodnight Alliecat'


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments!

Bea's alarm went off and she groaned, she used to love getting out of bed and away from Harry. Now she rather lay snuggled up to her beautiful girlfriend. Her arm went to Allie's side of the bed, and it was cold and empty. She sat up, she walked out of the bedroom in search of her girlfriend. She heard the radio playing softly and saw Allie cooking eggs. The only thing she knew how to cook. Bea watched her, Allie was singing along with the song with her hips swaying with the music Bea's eyes falling on Allie's ass,. She hadn't realized Allie had caught her staring at her ass, until she heard a giggle. She looked up and Allie was standing there smiling gave Bea a wink and turned around to finish the eggs and toast she made.

"Why are you up so early Allie?"

"I couldn't sleep, I'm so nervous about today"

Bea walked to Allie putting her arms around her waist, resting her chin on Allie's shoulder. 

"Alliecat you will be absolutely fine I'm sure of it."

Allie relaxing after Bea's word's, her body resting into Bea's arm's.

"I have never had someone believe in me this much before, Kaz even thinks I'm going to fuck this up"

Bea turned her around in her arms "what?" 

Allie looked down to the floor "I told Kaz about you getting me the job, and Kaz said it won't last, I will fuck everything up like I usually do. She's not wrong, I have always been a fuck up."

"Look at me, and listen" Bea waited until Allie looked into her eyes "you are not a fuck up, you may mess up but who the hell doesn't, you also had to raise yourself. You my beautiful girl are absolutely amazing, smart and absolutely beautiful. Trust me you will kill it today" Bea then gently kissed Allie's lip's

Allie just stared, a few tear's running down her face. She hugged Bea tight. 

"I better go get Debbie up, we will be right back" Bea left the room while Allie dished out their food and placed it on the table. Getting juice for Debbie and coffee for her and Bea. She just put the coffee's down when Debbie came running into Allie's leg's   
'good morning Allie'

'good morning Debbie'

Debbie went and sat down and started shoveling food in, Allie not far behind. Bea couldn't finish her food so Allie and Debbie split it and ate it.

'you make the best egg's Allie, I wish I could wake up to you and your breakfast every day' 

'awe thanks Debbie, I love making you two breakfast, and waking up to my Smith girl's'

Bea's just sitting back smiling, she loves that Debbie likes Allie so much already.

'mama since we are moving Allie should move in with us' she said just before running out to get ready for school.

Bea didn't say anything, neither did Allie, they cleaned everything up together and got ready for the day.

'shit I forgot to make Debbie's lunch' she went to run into the kitchen

Allie grabbed her wrist before she took off 'babe I made it already'

'really?'

'yeah hope that's okay?'

Bea smiled and gave Allie a kiss, 'yes that's completely fine, i just never had anyone help me with her or make me breakfast '

'well I packed lunch for both of you'

'and one for yourself right?' be giving a serious ton

'ummm yes, but I kinda made myself 2 sandwiches, I like to eat as you notice when I do it's

Bea gave Allie a megawatt smile 'that's great Alliecat, we better get going or we will be late' it was a small thing but a huge step for Allie to be eating her food, she was so proud of her.

Bea took Debbie to the car as Allie locked up, she turned around as Bea got into the passenger seat.

'bea what are you doing?'

'sitting in the car'

'dont you want to drive?'

'no, can you please?'

'sure I love driving'

'i know you do'

Allie got in, and off they went and dropped Debbie off. Then headed to work, they were holding hands the closer they got to work, the tighter the grip. Bea kissed Allie's hand, and felt her loosen up. They got there and parked, walking hand in hand inside.

'Morning ladies'

'Hello you two, so excited to have you back Bea and so good to have you come work with us Allie'

'thank you all so much for giving me a chance'

'oh love you will be absolutely fine'

They went in the back and put their stuff away. Bea gave Allie another kiss and they walked to the front.

'well sweetie, I just need you to book appointment's for today, and run the register, I'll show you how we do it's

Maxine sat down, and showed Allie what they do. Allie picked it up within min 

'fuck she'll be good to have around, Maxine's the only one who understands how that bloody system works.' Boomer said

'really?' Allie asked looking at Bea

'its true, the 3 of us want to throw the computer out the window 90% of the time. Maxine is always stuck doing that shit' they all laughed as Maxine did a little dance.

'i can finally do something else again yay!'

Allie was smiling big, she found something she was good at and Bea didn't even know how to do it. That was exactly the boost she needed. The morning flew by, Maxine and Liz teasing Bea since she was caught staring at Allie alot.

'allie Sweetie we close for an hour for lunch, so let's go ladies'

Allie smiled and went towards the back to get her lunch, she was grabbed by Liz and Maxine. 

'allie love we are taking you out for lunch, to welcome you to the team's

'seriously it's okay guy's you don't have to do that, I brought lunch'

'allie Sweetie we want too, we forgot to tell Bea we planned on doing this'

'and blondie we saw you sneaking off between customers and call's to eat' Boomer said laughing 'for a skinny girl you sure can eat'

Allie turned red she had eaten most of her lunch already, she was a little embarrassed.

'alliecat it's fine let's go' Bea took her hand and they all walked to the bar down the street

They all sat down at a table, Bea put her arm around Allie and looked over a menu with her.

'so whats good here?' Allie had never been so she really didn't know what to get

'i get a soup and sandwich usually, same with Liz and Maxine, while Boomer usually gets a burger and fries'

'okay I guess I'll just get the soup and sandwiched' Allie actually would have loved to try massive burger and fries but it was a bit expensive in her mind. Bea had been watching Allie and noticed she kept looking at the big burger. But she went for the soup and sandwich. When the waitress came to get their orders everyone said theirs and Allie was about to say a soup and sandwich, when. Bea cut in and ordered her the giant burger she was eyeing up.

'thats like a burger, you think you can handle it?' the waitress asking Allie

'um yeah I think I can' Bea's arm still around Allie as they all sat and talked. Allie's hand had made it on Bea's thigh, Bea closed her eyes for a moment, a simple touch and her heart was on over drive.

She opened her eyes, and looked at Allie who was already looking at her and Allie kissed her on her cheek. Making Bea blush but yet have a big smile.

'you two make me sick, watching Bea drool over you all morning was gross enough' Boomer chirped

'you were watching me all morning?' Allie asked smirking at Bea

'noo they just kept catching me looking over' Bea's face a little red again

'bea only time you weren't looking at her is when you were actually cutting hair, even then you took more breaks to look over'

'okay fine I was a little distracted, but have you seen her? You can't blame me' 

'i can't no lezzo, but I have to admit blondie is very pretty'

'thanks Boomer I'll remember that if Bea dumps my ass's  
They all laughed

'not going to happen' then she kissed Allie right on the lips Infront of everyone

'ya blondie I like men, not changing'

'bea was with a man before me, never say never' she gave Boomer a wink

Their food came, and Allie's eyes went big it was a huge burger.

'shit babe do you think you can actually eat that?'

'yuppers'

They all ate and chatted, and everyone watched Allie devour her burger and fries, then she even took some of Bea's soup

'how the hell are you so skinny?' Maxine asked in awe

'dont know really, maybe I won't be for much longer if I keep eating this much' she laughed

'well ladies we better get a move on it'

Maxine and Liz ended up paying for everyone even though Bea tried to fight them on it. Bea taking Allie's hand and they all walked to the salon. At 2:30 Allie left to get Debbie and hangout with her until Bea got home.

'so things seem good with you two love'

'it is we have stuff we both are dealing with , but I think us together working through it makes it easier'

'she seems perfect for you'

'yeah it's really nice, she my best friend and girlfriend I really like her'

'she definitely likes you a lot too, her eyes light up as soon as she sees you it hears your name' Bea smiled

Bea had totally forgotten that the realtor was coming to check the house out, so when she got the call from Allie some lady was there she panicked. Maxine told to head home and they would cover her last client. Boomer gave her a lift home, since she was done as well.

'im so sorry I completely forgot about you coming over today'

'thats fine Bea, I did do some looking around. Are you planning on selling furnished or none furnished?'

'furnished'

'okay good' they went through the house and talked Allie noticing the lady was constantly touching Bea's arm, and checking her out. Allie was annoyed and pissed off. 

'bea I'm heading home, I'll see you tomorrow'

'oh okay, take the car and pick us up in the morning?'

'fine whatever' she left without saying goodbye really or giving Bea a kiss. She knew she was overreacting again but her insecurities kicked in again. 

Bea stood there stunned, she didn't know what she did wrong this time to make Allie mad at her. She didn't even know Allie was heading home that night they didn't even talk about it.

She went back to talking with the realtor, and discussing the price etc Bea's mind kept going to Allie.

'mama I'm starving can you feed me soon, and where's Allie?'

'ill get you something right away, and she went home'

'why? She said she was hanging out with us tonight'

'dont know debs but I need to finish this, okay'

Debbie went and took her mom's phone out, and looked for her Allie. She was actually okay at reading, the best in her class. She found a Kaz and remembered them saying that name a few times, she dialed that number.

'hello?'

'allie is that you?'

'no this is Kaz, who's this?'

'im Debbie I need Allie'

'okay hun, I will see if she is around'

'debbie, are you okay?'

'no I'm not'

'wait what's wrong?'

'you said you were staying here with us'

'debbie I had to go'

'why?'

'i was upset, so I left'

'you didn't say goodbye to me, that wasn't nice'

'i know I'm sorry'

'you hurt my feelings Allie that wasn't nice'

'im really really sorry'

'now who will make me egg's when I get up?'

'your mama can't

'but I want your eggs they are better'

Allie let out a sigh 'how about I come Make them in the morning for you'

'i guess so I'm still mad at you for leaving without saying goodbye'

'dont be mad, it had nothing to do with you'

'Debbie who are you talking to on my phone?'

'im talking to my best friend who left me without saying goodbye'

'ohh your talking with Allie, hey I thought I was your best friend?'

'you are, but so is Allie' she handed her mama the phone and went into her room upset

'hey Allie I'm sorry she called, I was busy with signing stuff to sell the house'

'its fine Bea, I'm surprised you even noticed I actually was gone'

'what does that mean?'

'nevermind, is Debbie really that upset I didn't say goodbye?'

'yeah she is, she's a little kid, she really likes you and so do I, so I'm sorry if I wasn't paying you enough attention I just trying to get this house sold so we can move on which our lives'

'you have no interest in the beautiful relator? Who kept touching you and checking you out'

'what? She was? I truly didn't notice I was to focused on selling this house and moving, I'm really sorry'

'im sorry to my insecurities kicked in tonight'

'hey it's fine, this is new for both of us, and we both have shit to work though'

'your amazing Bea, I really like you too'

'good, I better go figure out supper, it's getting later so might end up with pizza again, mother of the year over here'

Debbie ran out of her room 'did you say pizza?'

'yeah did you say pizza?'

'yes I did'

'im coming back right now' 

'okay I'll order 3 Large then'

'good idea I'm starving'

Bea laughed and hung up the phone and then ordered their pizzas. A little later, there was a knock on the door, Bea opened it to Allie standing there.

'come here I missed you' Bea pulled Allie in and kissed her

'i was only gone for a couple of hours'

'i still missed you beautiful girl'

'you really do like me don't you?'

'more then I have ever liked anyone'

'wow'

'yeah wow, now give me another kiss and go talk to Debbie'

Allie smiled and gave Bea a long slow kiss and then walked to Debbie's room.

'hello is there a cute princess in here?'

Bea turned to face Allie, then glared at her and turned away

'oh so your still mad at me'

Allie came in, and grabbed Debbie and held her in her arms. 

'im really sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, I didn't mean to hurt you, and I promise not to leave again with saying goodbye'

'okay you Pinky swear' 

'yes I pinky swear, am I really one of your best friends?'

'yes you are, I love you Allie your my favorite person in the world other then Mama'

Allie felt tears falling down her face

'debbie that's so sweet to say'

'its the truth, now can we see of the pizza is here I'm hungry'

'oh yes please I'm starving' she whiped her eyes and went on the search for the pizza. 

'pizza here?' Debbie and Allie asked at the same time, making them all laugh 'no'

Knock knock

Bea laughed and opened the door taking the pizza and handing it to Allie and she paid. She walked into the kitchen and again watched Debbie and Allie already stuffing their faces with pizza.

They ate and cleaned up, it was later so Allie put Debbie into bed since Debbie asked her too.

She then went into Bea's room, and saw Bea sitting on her laptop

'what you doing?'

'car shopping, what kinda vechile would get if you could?'

' a Jeep or SUV'

'color?'

'black, why all the questions?'

'oh come look at this one' Allie came and plopped herself on the bed and looked

'shit that's hot'

'okay perfect, it's brand new too'

'you have a car Bea, you selling that one and getting a Jeep?'

'no, I'm getting you a Jeep and me a motorcycle'

'fuck that, wait you know how to drive a motorcycle?' Allie's eyes going big

'yeah I had one just before Harry and he made me get rid of it, so now I'm getting a shit load of his money I'm buying one. Are you even listening to me?'

'sorry must imagining you in leather riding a bike, just wow'

'well tomorrow after work we are going to go test drive your Jeep I made the appointment already.

' Bea no, that's way way to much money'

'its money it's meant to be spent it's fine'

'bea no'

'okay how about I buy it, you pay me car payments every month then this way you are still buying it'

'okay that I will agree with' she kissed Bea things started to get heated quickly.

'bea we can stop whenever you want'

'we can stop whenever you want too allie'

'no one's ever said that to me'

'me either Beautiful girl, we both have been taken advantage of, and I promise you I will never do that, I respect you and your body'

Allie had more tear's come down ' Im completely in love with you Bea Smith and I respect you and your body too'

'good cause I'm in love with you Allie Novak, now make love to me'

They removed each others clothes, and kissed some more. Allie taking the lead, bea was a little nervous being with a woman

Allie's lip's went down to Bea's neck and started kissing it nipping at the pulse point making Bea moan 

'god that feels good' 

Allie smiled and continued down to Bea's perfect breast's

'seriously Bea your the complete package' she went to Bea's hardening nipple's and stuck one in her mouth while her hand played with the other one and then switching then she went back up to Bea's mouth. They kissed again, while they were kissing Bea felt Allie's hand going down her stomach, her muscles twitching. Allie started rubbing Bea's clit which made Bea jump, then moan she was really enjoying it. 

'bea can I go inside you?'

'im scared it will hurt Allie'

'i will never hurt you'

'okay I trust you Alliecat' she smiled and they kissed they locked eyes as Allie entered Bea with one finger letting it sit there so Bea could get used to the feeling and she started to move in and out watching Bea and kissing her. 

'allie I need something, I need more'

Allie removed her finger and put 2 in slowly and let Bea get used to the feeling. Bea started to move her hips, Allie smiled and started to move with Bea, her thumb swiping her clit at the same time. 

'allie I'm oh god this feels so amazing'

'i love you my beautiful bea' 

Bea came hard and moaning Allie's name over and over   
Allie telling shhhh Debbie is not far away

When Bea came out of her high from her first orgasm ever in her life. She kissed Allie, over and over again.

'that was amazing thank you'

'it was a pleasure that's for sure'

Bea yawned

'baby got to bed, we both work and both are tired'

'but I didn't do anything for you'

'its fine I was happy that we could focus on you tonight, now let's snuggle and go to sleep.'

'okay good night I love you'

'i love you too'


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Allie got up and made breakfast at Debbie's request, made her famous egg's and some toast. They all sat down and ate together, chatting and laughing. They got ready and took Debbie to school, and went to work. When they got in Maxine warned Bea it was a crazy day. They may not even get much of a lunch.

'Geez I'm so tired, how don't remember being so busy in a day here' Bea said sitting for a moment

'Yeah I know right where the hell did all these people come from?' Boomer said as she swept the floor.

'Bea you 2 o'clock is here' Allie said with a sweet voice. Bea smiled and got up slightly grazing over Allie's ass she walked by, making Allie giggle.

'Hi I'm Bea, you are?' 

'Hi Bea I'm Joan Ferguson'

'Well hello Joan, please follow me, Boomer here will wash your hair' Joan sat down and Boomer began washing her hair. Bea walked over to Allie.

She went close to Allie's ear 'that lady gives me the creeps' allie looked at Bea and mouth me too and gave Bea a face. Bea wanted to kiss Allie so bad right at that moment. She looked and saw Boomer still washing the hair. She took Allie's and tugged it, motioning for her to follow her. Allie got up and followed Bea to the back. She saw Bea go into the empty office so she followed. Bea pulled her in and shut the door, with Allie's body. Bea smiled and gave Allie long slow kiss, she pulled back to have pull her back and kiss Bea again, Allie's hands landing on Bea's ass pulling in tight against her. Things were getting heated when there was a knock on the door.

'Hey Bea, stop locking lips and get to working'

'Be right out' she then placed another kiss on Allie's lip's, moving so Allie could move so they could open the door. They held hands until they went out, heading in separate directions.

'So Joan what can I do for you today?'

'A trim is all, and make sure everything you has been cleaned properly. Last place I went to was an absolute nightmare.'

'I promise I clean my stuff every time I use it, if they don't then that's just nasty' Joan smiled 

Joan talking the entire time she was with Bea. Her eyes watching her every movement. She kept seeing Bea's eye's going to someone behind her. When Bea was done Joan Ferguson smiled touched Bea's arm and thanked her. She went over to Allie, and paid leaving, before leaving she came back to Bea and handed her money and a note.

'i would have left the tip with the girl in the front, but she looks like someone I knew that was a junkie street whore.'

Bea didn't have time to respond Joan Ferguson had turned around and walked out. Leaving a very shocked Bea standing there.

'shit Bea she left you like a 200 tip, and you only gave her a trim' 

Allie walked over saw the money in Bea's hand and saw a note. 

'why didn't she leave the tip with me like everyone else does?'

Bea didn't answer, just looked away. She felt ashamed she didn't defend Allie. Honestly it just caught her by complete suprise that someone else recognized Allie from her former profession.

'bea, hey Bea you okay?'

'umm yeah I guess so' she tucked the money in her pocket, and opened the note. Joan Ferguson's number on it, telling her they should have a drink sometime. Bea crumpled it up and threw it in the garbage can. Allie had been watching Bea from the front, kinda worried when she went silent. Saw her throw away a paper that was with the bills. She couldn't help but smile, it was one of those moments she knew Bea was totally in. She looked up at the time shoot.

'sorry I have to get going or I'm going to be late picking Debbie up'

'ill walk you out' Allie ran to the back and got her thing's and walked out with Bea. When they reached Bea's car, Allie unlocked the car and be opened the door for her, first giving her a kiss and then handed her the 200 cash.

'whats this for?'

'go get yourself a cell phone please, so I can get in contact with you if needed'

'bea I don't need you to keep paying for stuff'

'i want to, and well I was thinking a cellphone gives us more freedom' Bea winked at her

'you want me to get a cell so we can send dirty text's to one another ?' she smiled wide, when Bea went red and looked away

'shit, you were thinking of dirty pictures of each other weren't you!' Allie laughing so hard when she saw Bea's face go even redder and she hid her face trying to hide her smile.

'get going Novak, pick debs up then go get a phone, a decent one and make it a plan with your pay check you can pay the bill if that will make you happy' they kissed again and Allie got in, and Bea shut the door. She walked to the salon, and felt like someone was watching her she looked around and didn't see anyone. So she went inside. 

'geez Bea you two are sick together, always kissing, touching, or watching one another.'

'whatever Boomer I love her and she loves me, we are happy'

'wow love you two are getting serious then'

'yeah we are, it's different with her, I feel like a piece of me that has been missing is there. Like the missing piece to my life. It's hard to explain'

'no we get it love, it's really nice to see you happy'

Bea's next customer came and went, she had one more and she was done. She felt her pocket vibrate, seeing a number she didn't recognize, she opened the text to a picture of Allie and Debbie smiling. Then another one came of them eating pizza. With 'we will be there in a bit to pick you up to go look at the Jeep.' Bea smiled and sent a quick text and got to her last client of the day.

She went to the back, and got her stuff, said goodbye to the girls and headed outside. She looked around, she again she felt like someone was watching her. She was getting really creeped out. She was about to go back inside when her girl's came rolling up. The window opening and Debbie yelling

'hey mama wanna a ride?'

Bea laughed 'yes is that okay miss?'

'of course Mama, get in we have to the look at a jerp'

'you mean Jeep' Bea said smiling

'oh right Jeep' 

'babe can you stop at my bank quick?' 

'of course'

They took off Bea's and Allie's hands finding each other instantly. They both felt a need to touch when they were together, big or small. When they got to the place, the 3 of them walked hand in hand into the building. The salesman showing them the Jeep. Allie got in looking around she smiled big. Debbie wanted in so Bea open the back door, and she got in.

'wow Allie this thing is huge'

'i know, I seriously love it's

'are you sure you want black Allie it's so dark' Debbie said looking at everything

'well what color would you get?'

'pink or purple they are happy color's, black is a sad color'

'i like black because it looks so sexy'

'sexy?' 

Bea began to laugh 'debbie never mind, if Allie wants black then she will get black. What my girl wants she gets'

'mama can I get what I want too then?'

'no, your spoiled enough' 

'now babe is the one you want? Or do you want to look around a bit?'

'i do really like this Jeep, but if you feel like I should look around then I will'

'no babe you get what you want not what anyone else wants'

'is it okay if I take it out for a spin?'

'sure, I'll go ask them'

Bea walked away to find the salesman that was helping them. She found him and they got everything sorted and they went for a test drive 20 min later.

'well Alliecat, do you like it?'

'its so smooth, and look at all the fancy stuff it comes with'

'its definitely nice that's for sure, maybe I'll sell my car and buy one' Bea said as she was checking everything out

'or we could just use my Jeep and your bike'

'you wouldn't want to have to drive us around all the time'

"Why not? We do everything together anyway'

'true enough, I wonder where we will move when the house sells'

'we?' Allie said looking over at Bea with a questioning look on her face

'ummm... Debbie and I' she hoped that Allie let slip up go, she hated being away from Allie but thought may be way to early for that. 

They pulled back into the dealership, the salesman greeted them.

'well did you like it?'

'i did, I definitely want it'

'excellent let's go get the paperwork done'

The 4 of them walked in, Allie filled out the paperwork.   
'so are we going for a car loan or what's the plan?' he asked Allie and Bea. ' we will paying it straight up, here's a check from the bank' 

'great wow so you already included the extra warranty in it I See'

'yup I called earlier and asked someone to figure out exactly how much so I could have it ready' 

'when did you do that?'

'when I said I had to use the washroom' 

'well Ms Novak here are your keys, now you just need insurance'

'okay thank you' they got up and left. They headed to the insurance place a little ways down and got it all sorted. They drove back to the Jeep and got the plates on. Allie had been snapping at Bea since going out of the insurance office.  
She was so frustrated, and upset Bea was paying for everything. Bea paid a full year of insurance for her without batting an eye. Allie was feeling very overwhelmed that someone's spending all this money on her.

'well Allie you are all set'

'thanks bea'

'your welcome, not let's head back I haven't eaten anything pretty much all day'

'im gonna stay at home tonight, I'm pretty tired'

'oh okay, well goodbye' she went and gave Allie a hug but Allie didn't put much effort in it. Bea could tell Allie was upset about something, and Bea didn't know how she messed up. She thought she was being a good girl friend. Harry's word's came to her mind again. She told Debbie to say goodbye and they would head home. After Debbie said goodbye, Allie and Bea looked at one another. Allie was about to say something, when Bea just turned around and walked away with Debbie.

They went home, and Bea made something for Debbie to eat, it was a bit later already. She wasn't hungry anymore, just tired of being shit on when she's just doing something for someone she loved. 

'mama I'm tired, can I go to bed?'

'ya baby let's go'

Debbie got ready for bed and Bea read her a story. She asked if she could call Allie and of course she said yes. She had forgotten her phone in her bag and had missed some texts. She saw they were from Allie but didn't read them. 

'hey Bea'

'its Debbie, I wanted to say goodnight'

'hey Debbie, goodnight and sweet dreams'

'thank you, I hate when you are not here Allie'

'awe thank you Debs I miss you both, now go to sleep okay'

'okay bye'

'bye bye'

Bea hung up the phone and put it aside and tucked Debbie in. She grabbed her phone then got herself ready for bed. She finally looked at her phone before going to bed.

'bea should I come over tomorrow morning before work and we can drive together?' 

'hello Bea? Answer me please'

'okay Debbie talked to me but you didn't, can you please call me'

'allie I'm heading to bed, I'm exhausted, and no I'll just meet you at work.'

'really? Fine whatever goodnight'

'what do you mean really? You once again shit on me after I just wanted to help you, that fucking hurts me. Harry did the same shit. Now goodnight I'm going to bed. 

'shit, okay, I'm sorry Bea goodnight'

Bea laid in bed, she couldn't fall asleep, apparently her body missed the blonde when her mind was pissed off at her. She tossed and turned all night. Got up grumpy and tired. She gave Debbie a bowel of cereal, she was about to complain when her mama gave her a look. She then stopped and ate her food. While bea packed lunches for all 3 of them, she was mad at Allie but still wanted to make sure she ate. They finished getting ready and headed out the door, and she dropped Debbie off and headed to work.

'morning bea' Boomer said happily

Bea just grumbled and walked by towards the back.

"What's up her ass?' Boomer asked Maxine and Liz 

'im thinking they had a fight, Allie is in the back groutchy as well. Now they both are back there' Maxine said giving a oh shit face

'morning bea'

'morning'

'so how was your night?'

'fine thanks just spent time with Debbie, talked to you and went to bed'

'hope you slept better then I did, I swear I slept maybe an hour if I am lucky.'

'yeah I didn't sleep well but that's fine' Bea took the lunches and put them in the fridge.

'i made you lunch Allie don't worry I know you're not happy about it, god forbid I want to take care of you. But eat it please you need to eat.' she then walked away.

Allie realized she really fucked up this time. She really had to trust that Bea was different then others and only wanted to take care of her and help her. Kaz didn't help the situation, she kept saying Bea was paying her in gifts like you would cash to a prostitute. Kaz had actually thought that Allie should find somewhere else to go since she kept taking this gifts. Even though she tried to explain they loved each other. She didn't think they could fall in love so fast. That Bea was just wanting to keep her around for sex and that's it. Allie sighing went to the front for work. 

The day seemed to take forever to end. Bea had already told Maxine she was leaving early to pick of Debbie and she had a call about someone wanting to take a look at the house. So they had to go out for awhile so the realtor could show the house.

'okay bye everyone see you tomorrow'

'your leaving Bea?'

'yean I'm picking Debs up and probably go take her out to eat. Someone's looking at my house today.'

'oh I thought I was picking her up'

'na it's fine, I better go bye'

'bea come on are you going to stay mad at me forever?'

'no but honestly you really hurt me, and I don't know how to handle it. You completely reminded me of Harry yesterday. Or every single time I try to take care of you or help you. You get mad or snap at me. I feel like I can't do anything right. But whatever right my feelings don't matter.' Bea turned around and left. 

'maxine I'm sorry but I have to go after Bea, we bad a big fight and I need to fix it.'

'go go we got this'

Allie took off out the door to her Jeep, since Bea had taken off already. She drove to Debbie's school and saw Bea's car. So she waited until Debbie was in the car and when Bea drove off she followed her. They had stopped at a McDonald's that had a play structure. She got out when they got out, Debbie seeing Allie ran up to her and hugged her. While Bea walked away telling Debbie to come with her. Allie followed them in, and stood by Bea who of course ordered food for all three of them. Allie helped Bea carry the food and they sat down.

'why are you two fightin' Debbie asked while she shoved a fry in her mouth. 

'debs don't worry about it'

'you two need to grow up' Debbie said shoving more food in her mouth

Bea and Allie broke out laughing, told be a child they needed to grow up and stop fighting.

'your right baby mama needs to grow up and let stuff go'

'well mama you two love each other now please make up, I'm tired of you being cranky'

Allie snickers seeing Bea's face after what Debbie said to her.

'you to Allie, not coming over last night cause you were upset. Not fair to mama or me, we need Allie time. Or we end up like cranky mama. Now can I go play?'

'yeah you can.'

Debbie runs off to play in the structure

'told by a little kid I feel incredibly stupid for the I have been acting' Allie said to Bea who nodded 'ya I'm sorry too, but please try and stop making everything I do a battle'

'ill try harder I promise, and umm Kaz kinda wants me to move out. She thinks you are buying me stuff and giving me money so I will stay with you and have sex with you'

'what the fuck? I love you'

'i told her we love each other she said it's to soon for love, and when I came home in the Jeep she really lost it. She is convinced I'm going to sell everything and go back on drugs'

'wow I get you were an addict, but I would think believing in you would be better then saying your gonna fuck up'

'yeah well I'm good at fucking up, but I'm learning to try and move on'

'good, now I guess we will pick up your stuff and you come home where you belong'

'all my shit is in my Jeep that's where I slept last night'

Bea looked up and had tear's in her eyes 'is that why you wanted me to call you?'

'yeah, but it's fine you were mad at me cause i was an asshole'

'baby I'm so sorry' she reached over and took Allie's hand in her own.

'its fine baba really I'm just so fucking tired today.'

'me too I couldn't fall asleep without you there'

'well problem solved you can sleep with me whenever you want now'

'sounds perfect to me'


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be long, I sorta got carried away lol

they had plenty of time to look for a new one so didn't worry about it. Bea was in the middle of her work day when she got a call from her realtor, her client was due any moment

'Shit Maxine I have to take this call, it's my relator' Allie heard and rolled her eyes, the relator calls all the time, it drove Allie crazy. She swears the lady made up any excuse to talk to Bea.

'yeah Hun go ahead and take it's

'Hello Jessica' Allie had followed Bea into the back per request

'hey Bea, how are you?'

'im good, just at work so need to make this quick' Bea said as she rolled her eyes. Making Allie giggle, and coming close to Bea wrapping her arm around her girl's waist. 

"Okay well you got another offer on the house this one was the price we were asking for, but you would have to be out in 2 week's. Would that work?' 

'wow shit hold on I'm going to my beautiful girlfriend' 

'oh she's still around, yeah I'll hold'

'baby someone is giving the asking price, would have to move out in 2 weeks.'

'okay up to you, it's your house'

'our house, now can we find a new house and move in 2 weeks?'

Allie smiled 'absolutely babe, I better get back up front' they both went to kiss the other one, both giggling. Bea watched Allie's ass walk away.

'sorry Jessica got distracted for a moment, yes we can make that work'

'excellent come by my office when you're done work, we will get all the paperwork done. It may take some time best you come alone'

'ill see you later then I got go'

'bye beautiful'

Bea just hung up the phone she couldn't wait to get be done with Jessica. She sent out a text to Franky and Bridget to see if they could pick Debbie up and watch her for a few hours.  
She got a text back instantly from Bridget

' so weird I was going to ask if we could take debs Saturday night, there's a sweet water park we want to go to 2 hour's away. Thought Debbie might like it'

'sure when will you want her? I have an appointment right after work'

'can Allie meet me at your house after I pick Debbie up from school? Then we can pack her up and go'

'sounds good bye'

She put her phone away, "so sorry Maxine'

'its fine the person ended up cancelling last min, and that was your last appointment today' 

'really usually I'm busy until close'

'liz and i are taking the last 2, cause a little birdy told me you sold your house' 

'yeah the house sold, but I can't let you two do my work, not fair to you two'

'nope your done, enjoy your weekend'

'i will, thanks you two'

'allie Sweetie you're done as well, have a good weekend'

'thanks I will'

The pair walked hand in hand to the back to grab their stuff.

'bye everyone'

'bye you two'

'this is nice getting off together' Allie said while they walked to the car. Bea had her arm around Allie's waist as they walked

' yeah it really is, but then I like anything that involves you're

' oh I get the Smith charm tonight do I?'

'fuck no, Smith's don't have any charm I only got it from being married, you're getting Bea's charm tonight'

'good point babe, well since we both drove who's picking Debbie up?'

'you can, I forgot to tell you after my call with Jessica, I talked to Bridget, and they want to take Debbie to a water park until tomorrow night, that okay?"

'why are you asking me? She's your daughter'

'true but I was hoping maybe we could make decisions together with her'

'okay, that's fine with me, especially if that means we get to be all alone' Allie pulled Bea into herself, giving Bea a long slow kiss

'so I made the right call on saying yes, I'll go home and get her packed up and Bridget will be meeting us at the house'

'okay sounds good' they leaned in at the same time for a kiss, this time Allie plunged her tounge into Bea's mouth their tounges dancing. They pulled apart when Bea pulled back, 'what was that for?'

'do I need a reason?'

'no now get going or we will be here all day kissing'

'now I don't want to go' Allie said giving Bea her cheeky grin

'debbie will be upset if you're late'

Bea opened the door for Allie and helped her into her Jeep, then closed the door. Then walked to her car, there was a note on the windshield 'i think it's you get rid of the whore' Bea looked around, she was pissed off. She got in the car and crumpled the paper up. She took off towards home home hoping to get in a better mood. She got home and got Debbie her things ready.  
The door bell rang so Bea went and answered it

'hey Bridget come in'

'i wasn't expecting you'

'the girl's sent me home early, we sold our house so now have two week's to find a new one'

'we?' Bridget smirked

'um yeah Allie, Debbie and myself'

'ohh Allie's living with you now?'

'yeah I thought you knew'

'no I didn't, I must say I'm surprised you let someone in so quickly. You have been hit on a lot and probably still are'

'fuck, I hate it, I don't want anyone other then Allie. I'm Soo in love with her, I couldn't imagine ever not having her'

'wow, that's great Bea'

'yeah I feel like I found my soulmate, her and Debbie are my world'

Bridget was about to answer when the door opened and Debbie and Allie came in.

"Auntie Gidge!'

"Hey Debbie, you ready to have lots of fun with us tonight and tomorrow?'

'yes, mum told me you were taking me to a water park!'

Everyone's eyes shot to Debbie, who just called Allie her mum.

'mama, mum we are going love you' 

'to the moon and back, have fun babygirl' they both hugged her and watched them head out.

'wow did she actually call me mum?'

'yeah is that okay?'

'babe you don't want me to be anyone's mum, look at my history babe'

Bea pulled Allie in 'i could care less about your past, it's exactly that my beautiful girl. I'm more then happy that she thinks of you as her mum'

'really?'

'yup, I want everything with you Alliecat' she kissed Allie with such passion it made Allie feel it all the way to her toes.

'Now we have two week's to find a house, want to spend the night together looking online?'

'as long as later tonight your mine' 

'alliecat I'm always yours' Bea was confused

'babe I mean, I want to make you cum, while screaming my name for the neighbors to hear'

Bea's face went red, suddenly felt very warm.

'or we could skip looking at houses and go to bed now' Bea suggested kissing Allie's neck.

'mmmm Bea we can't baby we have to find a new home together' Bea pulled away ' I absolutely love the sound of that, find a new home for us'

'maybe we should go to bed for a little while then come look after at house's' 

Their lips came crashing against each other, both desperate to get their clothes off. Bea's hands everywhere, Allie trying to get her jeans off and failing. They finally are both naked on the couch, Allie's mouth on Bea's nipple sucking and nibbling, Bea moaning. 

'allie I need you to touch me now, I..I can't wait anymore'

Allie smirked, she loved when Bea was vocal about what she wanted, she slipped her fingers into Bea's wet folds

'fuck Bea you're so wet'

'im always wet for you, have you seen yourself lately?'

Allie giggled she kissed Bea then moved to her nipple, Bea's hips moving along with Allies finger's, she felt Bea's walls tightening, she picked up the pace Bea was moaning making Allie wet even more

'im I'm ohhhhhhhhh FUCK Allie'

Bea felt her orgasm ripping threw her body screaming Allie's name over and over Allie kept her fingers inside of Bea until Bea's body fell onto the couch, and she breathing heavily.

'shit that was incredible, will it always feel that good?'

'i think as we connect more and more, it will get better and better. I'm no expert on love, but I know I love you and I know when you touch me it gets better and better'

Bea flipped Allie on to her back kissing Allie, her thigh slipped between Allie's leg's feeling her soaked core against her leg.

'fuck Allie your soaking wet'

'well listening to your raspy voice could have made come on the spot' she crashed their lips together again. Bea was getting worked up again, and couldn't wait. She put her hot wet core on Allie's though and started sucking on Allie's hardened nipples, she started to rock herself on Allie, pushing her own thigh tight against Allie's throbbing clit. They began kissing again, and rocking together. They both had to stop kissing they felt their orgasms building, it was slower but felt incredible. Their eyes locked and they both were moaning together. 

'allie I'm I'm so close'

'me too baby me too, go faster'

They both started rocking their body's faster until Allie came screaming Bea's name, seconds later Bea came calling Allie's name over and over. Bea's body falling on top of Allie's naked body.

'im so sorry I couldn't control myself'

'dont you apologize Bea, having you grind me like that was so fucking hot.' 

They were laying their for a bit, when there was a knock on the door. 

'shit who could that be?' Allie said trying to get her clothes on

'be right there'

Both racing around trying to get their clothes on. Bea put her shirt on backwards and inside out. She went and answered the door.

'oh Jessica, hi shit I had an appointment I'm so sorry, got distracted' Bea's face went red

'yeah I tried calling you and texting you but no response. So I came over and brought the paperwork for you to take care of'

Allie came from out of the kitchen, with 3 waters and set them on the table. Bea led Jessica to the dinning room table. They all sat down, Bea instantly putting her arm around Allie, and listened to Jessica talk. 

Bea then started reading and signing the papers, Jessica glaring at Allie here and there. She would always find Allie sitting there with a grin on her face. Allie's hand resting on Bea's thigh, Allie moved in closer to Bea so her breath was on her neck. Bea stopped instantly, and sat there for a moment.

'you okay Bea? Maybe best Allie goes else where some can get this done faster'

'im fine, she is just distracting, have you seen her?'

Bea then looked down at the papers, the two women glaring each other down. Allie's stomach growl's, making Bea stop again because she was laughing.

'babe how about you go order something for supper for you and I?'

'sounds good baby, I'll make sure not order any dessert.'

'why?'

'unless your on the menu?' making Bea blush again and then giggle. Jessica clearing her throat made Bea come back to the paperwork.

Jessica started chatting away and touching Bea's arm as often as she could. Bea moved over a bit, and she key touching. 

'here everything is signed'

'great, so when are you starting to look for a new house? Cause I can help you as much as you want?' she said sensually

'thanks but Allie and I are looking online to see what we want, we haven't decided how big or anything yet'

'oh so you two actually like live together?'

'ya we do, so if that's all then I should get on the lap top and find a new home some we have somewhere to live in 2 week's'

'yes well like i said call me anytime if you need absolutely anything'

'thanks again, but Allie is very very satisfying in every single aspect of my life, goodnight' Bea shut the door before Jessica could respond

'is she gone finally?'

'ya baby I'm sorry, we won't use her for buying the house'

'yes please don't, I can't compete with her, she's probably rich and she's stunning'

'i don't care about money, and she was okay, she definitely was nothing compared to you'

'oh here's that Bea charm again' Allie said trying hard to hold her tear's back

'yup Alliecat I guess it is, so should I bother asking what you ordered for supper' Bea asked as she tucked some lose Blonde hair behind Allie's ear. 

Allie just giggle's 'probably not babe I'm sorry, pizza is just soo delicious'

'its fine, I'm sure you and debs would eat it every night if allowed'

'yeah true enough, I ordered 2 large pizzas since I know you always eat the kinds the Debbie and I like.'

'how do you know my favorite pizza?'

'i actually just took a swing at it, if you don't like it I'm sure I could eat it' the both laughed cause it was true.

Pizza came and they sat and ate, Allie was spot on for Bea's favorite pizza chicken, Spinach, with feta with red onions.

'babe if you're kissing me again tonight your brushing your nasty onion breath.'

'ya ya just so yummy now let's look at houses'

They took the lap top and started looking. 

'babe look at this house' Allie pointed at one so Bea clicked on it.

'wow it's beautiful, it's 4 bedroom, we would have our own bathroom, fuck look at the size of that bedroom Allie'

'yeah and look at the bathroom, that tub looks like it could be fun' she winked at Bea who giggled

'we would have our own deck from our room, it over looks a lake'

'bea where is this house located?'

'half hour away from work'

'shit that's not to bad, only thing would be driving in with 2 cars every day'

'actually I was going to talk to you'

'okay' Bea saw a flash of worry cross Allie's face

'no nothing bad, I was actually thinking of cutting my hour's at the salon'

'wow really?'

'you love that job'

'actually I don't, I'm bored of it, I stay for the girl's I work with that's it'

'what do you want to do?'

Bea sat there staring at Allie, it was a simple question that no one actually ever bothered to ask her.

'bea are you okay?'

'yeah I...i' Bea's tears broke out like a wave, she just sobbed. She couldn't understand why such a simple question and gesture meant so much to her. She finally calmed down, and Allie sat there rocking her and singing softly.

'im so sorry Allie, I don't know why that made me lose it'

'its fine babe, really it's okay'

'no one's ever asked me what I want to do. I never wanted to do hairdressing, I had to that's all Harry would pay for'

'well at least you graduate high school' Allie said with sadness in her voice

'yeah barley though, what do you want to do if you could do anything?'

'fuck, no one's asked me that either. Kaz goes on and on that I should work at the shelter, but I tried it, not my thing. I don't mind the salon, it's not to bad, but not my thing'

'soo babe what is it that you really want to do?'

'your going to laugh at me'

'no I'm not'

'i want to be a clown' Bea broke out laughing, she couldn't help it but she wasn't expecting that at all

Allie got up and huffed and started to walk away 'you said you wouldn't laugh'

'im sorry I just wasn't expecting that'

'so if I tell you what I really actually want to do, that Im sure I would love you won't laugh'

'alliecat come sit here and tell me'

She sat on Bea's lap after she moved her laptop

'i want to be a DJ' 

'okay and why would I laugh?'

'dunno I'm sure other's would think it's a childish dream'

'im not everyone'

'i love you, so much, you always believe in me'

'and I always will, now let's make an appointment to look at the house so we can go see it'

Bea called the number and they said they could meet them then in an hour. Since it was only 7 they thought why not, so Allie drove them out there.

'shit this place is bigger then I thought it would be, it's beautiful'

'has the white Picket fence, and a 2 car garage that's good'

'debbie will love the yard don't you think Bea's

'shit that means she will make me get her a dog now'

'seriously can we can we?'

'oh great you as well?'

'umm yeah'

'we will have a family meeting about a dog, here's the guy now'

'hi Bea and Allie?' 

'yes nice to meet you?'

'shit sorry I'm Matthew Fletcher, this is my my wife's house that she grew up in with her witch of a mom'

'shit I'm sorry'

'Vera is happy now, her mom's dead, she was a bitch'

'i totally can relate' Allie said 

'well take a look, I'll wait out here if you have questions just let me know'

'thanks' 

They looked at the house, it was perfect. 

'alliecat lets look out in the backyard'

'wow there's a building out here' they opened it and it was a large empty guest house

'wow this is nuts'

'bea what's the price on the house?'

'its pricy but we can afford it'

'i feel like shit, I can't help pay for it'

'hey my money is your money, plus you make money now at the salon'

'not much'

'whatever you're still helping'

Bea kissed Allie's lip's and looked into her big blue eyes  
'so we like it?'

'yes Bea we do'

'okay I'm making an offer'

They walked out hand in hand to Fletch

'so how low is Vera willing to go?'

'no idea she's had a few offers already but she refused them, she's looking for a happy family to take it'

'well we are happy, and we have a 6 year old daughter that's gone for the night'

'vera will like to hear that, especially working in our field'

'oh ya what's that?'

'she the governor at Wentworth, and I'm a guard'

'no shit, do you know Bridget Westfall?'

'yeah her and Vera are pretty close, you know her?'

'ya she's dating my best friend Franky'

'fucking franky' he chuckled

'yup that's Franky' they all laughed

'i will call Vera and ask her'

He stepped away and Bea and Allie chatted 'man I am curious on what it would be like to be a guard'

'bea really working at a prison, it probably wouldn't be easy'

'thats what makes me interested'

He returned 'Vera said it's yours if you want it, and she wants to take whatever your offer is'

'well the house is listed for 400,000, we can do 300,000'

'sold now want to come to my place and have wine and chat with Vera?'

Bea and Allie look at each other and nodded 'yeah sure' they followed him to his house which wasn't far away.

They walked into the house with Fletch

'vera we are here'

'hi you guy's I'm Vera'

'hi I'm Bea and my girlfriend Allie'

'bea I have actually heard about you a lot'

'shit all good I hope'

'yes actually Bridget is very found of you, and she recently been telling me you are dating a beautiful kinda women'

'yup she is' Allie said with a cheeky grin making them all laugh

'well let's sit and do that paperwork, I have it all here since I did a private sale. 

They sat and drank wine, Allie had one glass then went to water.

They were doing the paperwork, and Bea handed Allie the pen for the a signature

'wait, we are owning this house together? I thought it was yours and I live there'

'no now sign it's our house and Debbie's but she can't sign' Bea said laughing

'if your sure, then okay' she signed as the co owner.

'is it okay if I run the cashier check up Tomorrow?'

'absolutely'

'vera and Fletch can I ask you something?'

'sure Bea, whats up?'

'whats it like to work at Wentworth prison?'

'wow, well hard but rewarding, I do it to hopefully try and help women go out better then when they came in, unfortunately not always the case' said Vera sipping her wine

'well it's definitely hard Bea, you see women being raped, drug overdose, cat fights, and lots of saddnes'

'wow how does one get into the field? Sorry for all the questions just curious'

'have your grade 12, take a course which is about a month and get a job and we mostly train you on the job'

'hmm okay'

'why is it something your interested in?'

'actually yes, I am'

'well leave me your info and I'll give you mine, maybe if you want you can come work for me'

'thanks so much, I'll think about it more, and talk to Allie more about it'

They left in good spirits Bea turned to Allie 'oh and threw guest house will be converted into your own music studio, I talked to Fletch while you and vera went and looked at her music collection. He's a handyman, and so is his friend Will'

'no Bea it will cost to much'

'nope we are doing it, and tomorrow we are gonna go shopping for furniture and a new bed' Bea running her finger's closer to Allie's core 

'someone had a little to much wine and is getting frisky'

'im always frisky around you' Bea started to laugh 'maybe a little to much wine'

'maybe well I'm excited to buy a new bed, but breaking it in will be way more fun'

'totally'


	12. Chapter 12

Bea's alarm went off the next day, which made them both moan. Until Bea remembered they were going shopping for their new house and had to go to the bank. She smiled when she felt Allie next to her starting to move. 

'Good morning Alliecat'

"Mmmmm i don't wanna get up" 

'But babe we get to go and shopping for i our new house!' Bea was straddling Allie bouncing like a child

'Bea it's not like I'm paying for any of it' Bea stopped bouncing, and got off the bed. Grumbling she went out of the room to make coffee. She was tired of always having Allie always say shit like that. She didn't have a clue how to get it through her head it's just money. She made a bowl of cereal and sat down and ate while yet coffee was brewing.

'Coffee ready yet?' Allie asked as she walked in half asleep

'no' Bea continued to eat her cereal

Allie sat down opposite of Bea, neither of them talking. Bea heard the little beep from the coffee machine, went and made them both a cup. She set Allie's Infront of her and left with hers in her hand. She sat in her room, and finished her coffee. Getting ready for the day, she heard someone at the door. She let Allie get it, so she could finish up. She left her room and heard Allie talking to someone. She looked In the living room where Kaz and Allie were talking.

'oh hi kaz'

'bea'

'everything okay Allie?' she didn't look Bea in the eye

'yeah, we are just talking, Kaz called me a couple days ago about coming for a chat'

'oh okay, Allie can I talk to you for a sec?'

'sure, I'll be right back kaz' Bea heard Kaz scoff as they walked away

'whats up Bea?'

'i thought we were going out together, to buy stuff for the house and drop off the check and why didn't you tell me Kaz was coming?'

'i actually forgot she was coming, but she really wants too talk to me. I should stay and at least hear her out, she has done a lot for me'

Bea was upset that the young blonde wasn't coming with her, but she understood. 'okay, well if you need anything let me know, I'll be out most of the day' Bea gave Allie's cheek a kiss and left

 

Allie walked back into the living room and sat next to Kaz, 'so what did the boss want?'

'kaz it's not like that'

'sure it isn't, she buy's you all the shit you want, you sleep with her, is this how she pays you?'

'what the fuck does mean? We love each other'

Kaz laughs 'love? Do you even know what love is Allie? She's using you for sex. She keeps buying you shit to keep you around' 

'kaz she's not like that, she does love me I know it, I can feel it'

'no one trust's a junkie that quick Allie, no one' Allie's head went down in shame, maybe Kaz was right, maybe this was all to good to be true.

'yeah Maybe, Kaz get the fuck out'

'seriously Allie she's just going to use you and throw you away when something better comes along'

'you don't even know her, so how do you know?'

'everything is moving way to fast, you both can't fall in love in such a short time' 

'kaz please stop just go' allie got up and walked to the door, Kaz following she went out the door and turned around to say something Allie just shut the door.

Bea went to the bank and got the cashier check and went and dropped it off. She talked with Fletch for A bit and took off, she felt uneasy. She couldn't shake something was wrong, she tried calling Allie and no answer. So she went home, she wanted to make sure Allie was okay. She got home and the Jeep was there, she went inside 'alliecat it's me, where are you?' no answer. She looked around and no Allie all her stuff was there, including her cell phone. She saw a letter on Allie's pillow that she almost missed

'Dear Bea, 

I think it's best we go our separate ways, trust me when I say you don't want me around. I will fuck everything up that's what I do best. Kaz says us falling in love so fast means it's not real, and you will just throw me away. I'm saving us both the pain, tell Debbie I'm sorry and goodbye. I left everything that you bought me, I'm sorry you wasted your time and money on me. I'll repay you some how. Also tell the girl's thank you for the job but Im going back doing what I'm best at. I think I love you, I'm sure I do, but Kaz is right I don't know what love is.. goodbye Bea

Allie Novak

 

Bea dropped the letter, and dropped to get knees and sobbed. She sat there crying for awhile, when she finally fell asleep on the floor. She woke up when her phone went off signaling a call, she answered trying to put on her fake Happy voice.  
'hi Franky'

'its me Mama'

'hi baby, are you having fun?'

'yes Soo much fun, mama can I stay 1 more night?' 

'if it's fine with Bridget and Franky I'm fine with it'

'thanks mama, can I talk to Allie?' Bea's heart broke again

'shes busy right now baby'

'okay tell her I love her and miss her'

'i will baby, I love you'

'to the moon and back, bye' she heard the phone click, how's she going to explain this to Debbie? How is she going to live without Allie, she loved her she was positive she loved her. She got up and got her car keys and headed out. She went over to kaz's place walked up the steps and knocked, Kaz opened the door and Bea punched her square in the jaw and then stepped in and hit her again.

'what the FUCK? You crazy bitch, I knew it'

'im fucking crazy? I love Allie I really really love her I want everything with her I don't care about her past. But you fucking kept pushing. Now she's gone, and it's all your fault kaz'

'what do you mean she's gone?' Bea gave Kaz the letter and she read it.

'what? No she's back on the streets? I was meaning she should move back here, I was wrong for kicking her out.'

'oh Kaz you were wrong about everything, you fucking bitch I would kill you if I didn't have my daughter to think of. It's one thing to say shit about me, but to convince someone that you say you love she's never good enough never gonna change. I think it's you who doesn't love her' 

Bea walked away with hearing Kaz calling out to her, she didn't stop. She went to the salon and parked her car, and started walking. She looked for an hour and nothing, so she went to her car and went got a coffee then headed to the area the town had homeless people. She stopped her car and got out, she had her coffee in hand and began to walk. She walked around looking everywhere, she walked for a few hours and decided she would have a nap in the car and look more in a bit. She wasn't paying attention and ran right into someone, knocking them both down. She got up and went to help the other person up. Saw the face, 

'alliecat!' Allie looked up, and took her hand away. 

'don't call me that, what the fuck are you doing here Bea?'

'i came looking for you, I have been walking for the past few hours. I love you Allie, I don't care what Kaz thinks"

'no Bea no you don't, you just want a good fuck that's all I'm good for' 

'allie no that's not true'

'come on is that want you want? Where's your car, we can fuck in there. It will be a freebie payment towards what I owe ya'

'allie are you high?'

'ya what's it to you? It's not like we are together anymore'

'okay come to my car and fuck then you can go back to your old life you want so bad' 

'see I knew all you wanted was in my pants' Allie said having trouble standing. Bea helped her up, and pulled her close to herself. She looked into Allie's eye's that weren't Allie's eyes the light was gone, she looked dead. 

'come on then Allie, you owe me' they walked to her car, and helped Allie in who was close to passing out. She buckled her in, and Allie passed out. Bea drove them home, parked and carried Allie into the house. Laid her in bed and stripped her down and put her PJs on. She grabbed her phone and texted Franky 'i need you to watch Debbie for a while, something big has come up, she can't be at home' she went and got ready for bed and laid next to Allie. She finally fell asleep, woken by Allie moaning and groaning. Bea laid there, watching not sure if she should say anything. Allie's eye's popped open sudden fear and anxiety hit her like a ton of bricks. Last thing she remembered was taking some ice and stumbling out of the alley and running into someone. She looked around the room and looked over at Bea who's big brown eyes were staring back. She couldn't be back here, Bea didn't love her, well she thinks. Her mind was going a mile a minute she didn't know what to think. 

'Bea why the hell am I back here? Didn't I make myself clear?' she sat up to get up, Bea took her hand and pulled her back gently. 

'allie come here let's just talk please' Allie yanked her hand back and got up. 'how did I get into PJs? Where are my clothes Bea?'

'i changed you when I brought you home, your clothes are in the bathroom'

'this isn't my home Bea, this is your home' she slammed the bathroom door and went digging into her pockets, finding the rest of her gear. Bea started knocking on the door

'allie open up, I seriously just want to talk to you'

'no Bea just fuck off, please just just leave me alone'

'NO, I love you' Allie was trying to get her grear ready to take but she was shaking

Bea's brain went into overdrive, Allie was wanting her clothes, but it wouldn't take her that long to get dressed. Then she realized the mistake she made, Allie had more gear. She took several steps back, and ran at the door breaking it down. She saw Allie sitting there in shock, she wasn't expecting Bea to break the door down. Bea grabbed the drugs from Allie's hands and took her clothes as well. 

'bea give that back, it's mine'

'i don't give a shit, you do not bring drug's into our house, Debbie lives here'

Allie got up 'you brought me back to your home not mine, I don't have a home'

'yes you do, Allie why do you keep listening to Kaz? She's lucky all I did was punch her twice in the face, I wanted to kill her'

'you....you punched her? For me...?'

'fuck yes I did, I did it for you because I love you, I know that for a fact. When you left I never felt that much pain in my life, and trust me I have felt pain.'

' Bea I love you, at least I think I do, how does someone know they are in love?'

'if you feel what I feel, my heart pounds, my stomach has a camp of butterfly's living there, when I see you, smell you, touch you. I miss you all the time, I want to spend every moment with you, when we make love I feel connected I feel like we are one soul. That's how I know i love you'

Allie sat on the toilet and just cried, she loved Bea she really really did. Now she FUCKED it all up, and lost her family.  
It's like Bea could hear her thoughts in her head.

'allie I love you and I'll help you get off the gear, you have to go into councling, rehab I don't give a shit what as long as it helps you. Or you can have your gear back, and leave, I won't stop you. It's will hurt like a bitch but I'm not making you stay, you have a choice' 

Bea stood there in extreme pain, she's pretty sure she dislocated her shoulder, but was hiding the pain. She looked at Allie waiting for the answer. It felt like she stood there forever, when Allie finally got up and walked towards Bea. Allie stood in front of Bea, looking in her brown orbs. Searching to see if she was lying. She saw fear, pain, but most of all love. She took the drugs from Bea's hand, she saw tear's run down Bea's face and her head go down. Allie walked to the bathroom lifted the lid to the toilet. 

'i choose love, I choose you and Debbie' Bea's head shot up, and saw Allie's eye's looking at her as she dumped all the drugs into the toilet and flushing it. Allie ran and jumped onto Bea who tried to catch her, but couldn't because of her shoulder. They both fell onto the bed, Bea screaming in pain.

'fuck!'

'shit did I hurt you?'

'yes, but no physically, I think I dislocated my shoulder taking that door down'

'bea I'm sorry' she went to get up, Bea pulled her back down

'where are you going?'

'your in pain i don't want to hurt you more'

'trust me you straddling me is doing many things but hurting me isn't one of them. Now give me a kiss already, it's been to long'

Allie smiled and leaned down and kissed Bea gently, their lips ghosting each other, Bea I love you I'll do anything to get better.'

Bea grabbed Allie with her good arm around her neck and pulled her in kissing Allie hard 'good, but first I gotta go to the hospital, can you call a taxi?'

'i can drive Bea'

'no I think it's best we take a taxi'

'yeah I guess So'

'wait give me another kiss Alliecat, shit sorry I'm forgot you don't like that anymore'

'if I said that when I was high then forget it, I love the nickname, and I love you'

'too the moon and back'


	13. Chapter 13

They were sitting in the waiting room, at the hospital. Allie's head on Bea's good shoulder holding hands. Bea finally got called in after an ex ray the confirmed that it was dislocated. They put back in, and gave her a sling to wear for a few days with some pain killer's.

'i called a taxi Bea, they should be here soon'

"Thanks babe, I need to call someone to fix the door, I would but my arm is hurting like crazy'

'I'm so sorry Bea, it's all my fault'

'alliecat I'm fine, now we will head home and find a repair man to fix the door"

They waited 15 min then a taxi came, they headed home. Again Allie's head on Bea's shoulder holding her hand. Bea ended up calling Fletch to come and fix her door, and paid him instead of some stranger. He had to replace the door, and it was good to go. 

'When are you two moving into the new house?'

'Soon, just need to get a few more things'

'Good, as soon you do, let us know we can do a BBQ to welcome you to the neighborhood'

'Thanks Fletch, and thanks for fixing my door'

'What happened?'

She felt Allie tense up 'nothing much, I got drunk and took out my door'

He laughed 'been there done that'

'see ya, we will moving in for sure by next weekend'

'okay by ladies'

'bea I feel bad you lied to him because of me'

'na it's fine, now let's lay down for a bit, I need my Alliecat snuggle's' she kissed the top of Allie's head and they walked to their bedroom, her good arm around Allie's shoulder's

They laid down, Bea on her back, and Allie on Bea's good side resting her head on Bea's chest. Bea's finger's going up and down Allie's back. Soon they both fell asleep, they were woken up by knocking

'Mama, mummy' Debbie stopped in suddenly 'mama how did you hurt you arm?'

'im fine, I had a little accident, you go put your stuff away, and we will eat'

Debbie ran off, and Franky stood there with her arms crossed and her eyes going back and forth between the two women.

'did she do this to you resend?' Franky then put her arms down, and went toe to toe with Allie

'back off Franky, Allie didn't touch me'

'franky honey, let them explain before you kick Allie's ass'

'fine you have 5 min'

'allie and I had some issues, and well I took down my bathroom door to get to her'

'red I swear if your lying to me to protect her, I'll kick your ass too'

'fuck I would love to see you try Franky' Bea said smirking

'whatever, I could kick your ass'

'when I'm better we will have to See'

'okay your on'

'you two wanna to stay for supper? I was thinking of ordering pizza'

Debbie ran into the room 'did someone say pizza?'

'she did Debbie let's go order it fast before she changes her mind' Allie and Debbie took off to order the pizza

'i see Blonde likes pizza as much as mini you does'

'yes, wait until you seem them eating, it's like they are twinsies'  
All three of them laughed

'babe are they staying?'

'yes Allie they are, order them the same as mine'

'okay'

'come sit down in the living room, I have something I wanna talk to you about Bridget'

'okay, everything okay?'

'yeah has Vera talked to you?'

'no we haven't, it's been crazy at the prison they are short staffed so she's been working crazy hour's. Why?'

'well we bought a house it happened to be the house she was selling'

'wow that's a beautiful house Bea, congrats'

'thanks, but I also am applying to be a guard at Wentworth, would you be okay with that?'

'shit red that place is nuts, you really wanna work there?'

'i am bored of hairdressing, and feel I could do a good job as a guard, it will keep me on my toes'

'well Bea I'm happy for you, and it's fine with me'

'good cause I'm pretty much hired, I kinda told her I'm friends with you'

'oh you did a name drop did ya?'

'sure did' Bea smiled wildly

Pizza came and they sat and ate, they all watched Allie and Debbie eating their pizza

'ya sure blonde isn't her dad?' which made Allie stop eating, and look around the table, then at Debbie. She didn't understand what was going on, but Allie just kept eating. 

'babe you have pizza sauce all over your face, and Debbie you as well'

They both groaned and got up and washed their faces and hands

'you two are twins when you eat pizza'

'oh is that why Franky said that comment?'

'yup'

Franky and Bridget said goodnight and they tucked Debbie in and went to bed themselves. 

The next few days was busy with buying and moving stuff. Allie helped Bea as much as she could packing the few things they wanted to take with them.

'okay Debbie we are moving out as of today'

'im gonna miss my house' she pouted

'wait until you see the other house, and yard' Bea said

'im trying to convince your mama to get a dog' Allie said to Debbie they both looked at her giving her their best puppy eye's

'please please'

'fine alright, but you two are taking care if it'

Both Allie and Debbie jumped up and down laughing and screaming

'now let's move it, I wanna get done before dark'

So everything they wanted was moved into their new home. They got everything delivered and set up. Bea's arm feeling much better and was using it again.

'i love the house, but when can we buy a dog mama?'

'up to you and Allie'

'debbie we will adopt a dog, okay?'

'okay whatever mum, I just wanna get a doggy'

'me too how about tomorrow?'

'im so excited'

'me too'

They made their first meal as a family together in their new house. They decided on stir fry, which was delicious.

The next day Allie and Debbie picked out a little Chihuahua pup and Allie got everything they would need for him

'mama look at our new puppy'

'thats what you two picked? It's the size of a cat'

'he is so adorable, isn't he I just love him' Allie cooed

'great I lost my girlfriend to and dog that looks like a rat'

'babe you didn't lose me to anything, he's just adorable'

Bea watched her girl's play with their new puppy, she was happy they were happy.


	14. Chapter 14

'Allie how do I look?' Bea stood in front of Allie, in her new guard uniform

Allie laid in their bed, biting her bottom lip, Bea Smith looked fucking hot in a uniform. Bea was waiting for an answer, but instead saw Allie's eye's glaze over. She was biting her bottom lip, something that drove Bea absolutely crazy. She walked over to their bed, Allie's eye's following her. By the time Bea was by the bed, Allie was on her knees. 

'come here, you...kiss...look....kiss...sooo....kiss....sexy' Bea giggled 

'oh good maybe the prisoner's will think that as well'

Allie took Bea's face in her hands 'your mine, I don't share' she kissed Bea, slipping her tounge into Bea's mouth, which was waiting for her. Bea loved when their tounges danced, she loved kissing the young blonde. 

Allie's hands made it to Bea's shirt, and started un doing the buttons. When she was done she pushed the shirt off of Bea, her hands going to Bea's chest. Allie's hands was expecting a bra, but there wasn't one. The young blonde moaned, and deepened the kiss. Her hands massaging Bea's perfect perky breasts. Bea moaning, pushing her chest more into Allie's hands. Bea pushed Allie softly into their new bed, kissing Allie's jaw line, down to her neck, nibbling on her pulse point. Then going up to Allie's earlobe and sucking on it, gently pulling on it. Allie was a mess, as soon Bea's lip's hit her neck she was sure she ruined her panties. Allie's body broke out in goosebumps when Bea's lips went on her earlobe, the way her hot breath hit Allie's ear almost made her come.

'why am the only one half naked her Alliecat?'

'do something about it then' with Bea lifted Allie's shirt off, Allie helping her. Then Allie reached around herself and unclipped her bra. Bea watched as Allie's breasts fell out of the bra. She went in and started sucking hard on Allie's perfect nipple, feeling it instantly go hard. Allie moaned, her hands going into Bea's red hair, holding her head there wanting her breasts to get more attention. Bea's hand making its way down Allie's stomach, going into Allie's shorts. 

'baby take them off please' Bea went down and pulled the Shorts and underwear off, then took her own pants and underwear off. She saw Allie open her legs wide, she had a cheeky grin plastered on her face. Bea's shook her head and chuckled. Bea's tounge going into Allie's wet folds, she could feel just how wet she was. Bea moaned, she couldn't believe how wet Allie was and it was because of her. She sucked on Allie's clit, then moving her tounge down circling Allie's opening, thrusting her tounge in fast. 

'oh fuck fuck' Allie's one hand grabbing onto a sheet, the other one on Bea's hair. 

'god bea your tounge in me feels so fucking amazing babe'

Bea just kept doing what she was, she could feel Allie was close. She pushed Allie's leg's up towards her chest. She moved her tounge to Allie's clit, and pushed 2 finger's into Allie's opening pushing it in and out curling her fingers every time she went in. Using her free hand to gently press on her belly just above the top line of her trimmed curl's. She felt a rough spot Allie's moan's got louder and louder as her finger brushed against it. One last thrust and Allie's body went stiff and juices came out, Allie screaming Bea's name it echoing through the emtpy house. Allie had to push Bea away she couldn't take any more.

Bea smiled wide and wiped her face, she saw Allie's chest heavily breathing. She crawled up next to her and kissed her bare shoulder. 

'was I okay?'

Allie took a few more big breath's, and her chest seemed to calm down

'where the fuck did you learn that?'

'what do you mean? I just thought I would try something, and did it. Was it bad? I don't have to do it again'

'no please do that was fucking amazing Bea, I can honestly say I have never come so hard. I swear I was gonna pass out'

'yeah?' Bea smiled widely, she was definitely proud of herself

Allie rolled onto Bea 'now let me, make you feel as good as you made me feel' Allie did what Bea did to her, and Bea had heard sounds that she never heard come out of her mouth. She was usually raspy, but these screams we're anything but. When Allie was done with Bea she had nearly passed out, Allie had made her have 3 orgasms in a row. 

'you okay babe?' Allie asked Bea with a smirk on her face

'water please' Allie took the water bottle from her bedside table and gave it to be, who took a big swig. 

'better?'

'much better'

'so enjoy that position?'

'god yeah, fuck Harry's game was absolutely terrible' they both laughed

'yeah?'

'i never felt an orgasm until you showed up, holy fuck if I would have known what I was missing I would have left his ass. He always said it was my fault, I wasn't any good'

'no babe trust me you are very very good in the bed, especially since you are just starting. I'm gonna die when you get even better, fuck I have never ever had anyone touch me like you do'

'good, I want to be the only one who ever touches you like that ever again'

'wow, you really mean that?'

'absolutely my beautiful girl' she said playing with some of Allie's blond hair. 

'so we should probably go eat and get something done today, before picking up our daughter from school'

'hmmm we should shouldn't we, but I must say I do enjoy your uniform, but I like what is under it far more'

Bea smiled 'your not to bad yourself Novak'

'not to bad? Come on look at this body, I made a shit load of cash because of how I look'

Bea's face went serious 'allie, can we not talk about other's seeing your sexy ass naked'

'yes babe, now shall we go eat?'

'i am hungry, but not for food' Bea flipped Allie onto her back, and went down south, she loved the taste of Allie, it was new but good. After a few more rounds of pleasuring one another, they realized the time.

' oh shit Allie get up, get dressed, we are going to be late'

They raced around the room trying to get dressed and out the door. Just making it on time to get Debbie, and she was happy they both came.

'im hungry' Debbie said as she buckled up

'good so are we"

Once again Allie and Debbie wanted pizza, so they hit up a pizza place and ate. It had fun arcade games so they played awhile after eating. Allie and Debbie kept ganging up on Bea, and beating her at the games. 

After they had their fun, Bea pouting because she lost every game because the two ganging up on her. They went shopping for groceries, and a few other things. Bea started her new job the next day at the prison.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling with this story a little... So I apologise, I haven't been sleeping all too well lately.

Bea walked into work, she was the newest prison guard at Wentworth prison. Vera was there to greet her, she led her into the staff room and showed her where her locker was. 

"Okay Bea, here is your locker, Will Jackson will be training you"

"Okay thanks Vera" Bea said putting her stuff into her locker

"At work it's governor" Vera said smiling 

"Shit sorry"

"No worries, after shift come to my office"

"Sounds good" she sat down waiting for Will to show up. She met him a few times, since he was helping Fletch out at her house.

"Hey bea sorry I'm late, had some bike issues"

"Gotta love that"

He put his things in his locker, and they headed out. He gave her a tour of the place. Then they headed to laundry where they where stationed for the morning. It was uneventful, other then the prisoner Jacqueline Holt who kept looking over at her. 

"Whatever you do Bea, stay away from that crazy bitch. She's top dog, and the women are terrified of her. She pushes drug's in we just don't know how" Bea nooded

"Isn't that Vinnie Holt's wife?"

"Yup, so lot's of power" 

They took a break when it was lunch time, then after they headed out to the yard where they were watching. 

"Mr Jackson, who's the pretty lady with you?"

"Back off juice, she's a new guard here"

"Shit to bad i hate screws" her and her thugs walked away

"Also another nut, she has hep C and is a know rapist"

"Really? And she gets away with it?"

"Not always, there are rules here. They deal with everything themselves, they don't do lagging"

The rest of her shift went fast, she headed to Vera's office and had a quick chat. She then headed home to Allie and Debbie, it was 7 and she was happy to be home. 

She walked into the house, and found Allie and Debbie on the couch eating popcorn watching a movie. 

"Hi my girl's" they both churned around and smiled

Those smiles made Bea's knees weak, they both came running over and hugged her. 

"Is there any food left or did you two eat it all?"

"We made stir fry, and we left you some, hopefully enough. We ate more then we had planned, it was so good"

"I'm not starving, so I'm sure it will be fine. I'm going to shower and change first"

"Mama can I go to bed? I'm really tired?"

"Yes, let's go, I'll tuck you in"

"Can you read a story?"

"Sure just one Deb's I'm exhausted"

They went upstairs and all 3 of them laid on Deb's bed and Bea read a story. Debbie falling asleep half way threw the book. They kissed her goodnight, and Allie bolted out of the room to theirs. Bea chuckled flicking on Debbie's nightlight and shutting her door. She wondered into their bedroom, not paying attention. Undoing her shirt as she walked in, she stopped dead in her tracks. 

"Sooo how tired are you??" Bea saw Allie's naked body laying on their bed

"Suddenly I don't feel so tired"

"Hmmm that's what I thought, I can't help myself seeing you in that uniform is driving me crazy with want"

"Yeah, a lisbian at work thought I looked hot in it as well"

Allie got up onto her knees, curling her index finger telling Bea to come. Allie grabbed Bea's open shirt and pulled her in.

"I told you Bea Smith I don't share"

"You don't have anything to worry about babe, I'm only your's" 

They hit the bed with a thud making them both laugh

"I really need to shower Allie, can we continue this in there?"

"Absolutely" they headed into the bathroom lip's locked on one another. An hour later they came out of the bathroom, and laid naked in bed.

"How was the first day baby?"

"It was good, I like Will alot he's really nice"

"Should I be worried?"

"Fuck no, he's more like a brother type, I have eyes only for a really really hot blonde"

"Good answer"

They fell sleep a little later, snuggled into one another. Bea had another shift the next day but not until a bit later.


	16. Chapter 16

Bea groaned, and moved her hand to Allie's spot which was empty and cold. She looked up at the clock it was 8am her shift started at 10. She laid there a little bit, her mind playing back the shift yesterday. She heard their door open, and saw Allie standing there with a tray full of food.

"Babe you were supposed to be sleeping" Allie whined

Bea giggled, "I'm sorry I woke up, you know I can't sleep unless my beautiful girlfriend is next to me"

"Okay I'll forgive you this once, I made you breakfast" Bea sat up and leaned against the headboard

"What's this for? And where's Debbie?"

"I just wanted to do something nice for you" Allie put the tray down on Bea's lap. And kissed her lip's gently. "Debbie has a ride to school, and they just left a little bit ago"

"With who?" Bea asked as she took some eggs onto her fork 

"I made friends with some of the neighbor's and found out the one lady a few houses down has a couple of kids. They go to Debbie's school. So we decided to do car pooling"

Bea smiled, and fed some food to Allie "Bea I made this for you, not me"

"Did you eat already?"

"No"

"Then eat" she put more food in Allie's mouth, Allie just rolled her eyes

"Seriously I don't need to eat, I'm not overly hungry right now"

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, just been feeling off. Probably just stressed out"

"Why are you stressed out baby?" Bea took Allie's hand and kissed it

"Bea you work in a fucking prison, who knows what can happen. And well I don't want anything to happen to you"

"I'm fine really, I know how to defend myself and I work out all the time now. I have other guards watching me"

"I know, plus my little studio is ready, and the equipment got delivered yesterday. A little nervous on that front as well."

"You'll be fine, just do it for fun, then if you want you can play in front of people"

"You are the sweetest" she kissed Bea's lips

Bea moved the tray to the floor, and flipped Allie onto her back. Kissing her lip's, down her jaw to her neck, bitting her pulse point lightly

"Bea what's got into you? Now that I'm complaining"

Bea pulled back so she could look into Allie's eye's "what do you mean?"

"You haven't wanted sex in the morning in awhile"

"Really? I always want you, I just don't act on it most of the time"

"Really?"

"Yeah have you seen yourself, you are so fucking beautiful" Allie giggled 

"Soo romantic" Bea didn't answer, she kissed her way down Allie's stomach

Bea stopped when she heard a dog bark. She looked over the edge and there sat their puppy. Bea groaned and got off allie, and laid back on her side. 

"Prince charming wants you"

Allie picked him up and snuggled him, he licked her face.

"He's so cute" Allie cooed

"That dog gets more attention then I do" Bea said whining as she got up from the bed

"He's just a puppy Bea he needs more attention right now"

"Yeah yeah, I'm going to go have a cold shower once again"

"Awe babe I'll make it up to you"

Bea went and showered and got ready for work.

"Allie aren't you going into work today?"

"No, I called in. I'm really not feeling good, and my anxiety is really high" Bea walked over to the bed, and went and crawled up Allie. Kissing her lip's softly, over and over.

"Will you be okay Alliecat?"

"I think so, just a process I have to get some help and deal with it all"

"Good idea, I'll have my phone but unfortunately it's off until I take a break. If it's an emergency and you need me call the prison and tell them to get me"

"I'll be fine, I just can't handle people right now"

"I better go unfortunately, you make sure you eat"

"I'll try"

Bea put her hand on Allie's cheek, rubbing her face with her thumb "Allie please, for me okay. Order pizza, that always makes you eat"

"Yeah okay, who can say no to pizza right?"

Bea gave Allie one last kiss and left. She got into her car and went to work. Today she was with will on lunch duty then, they went on yard again. 

"Something is off today, everything is too quiet" will said quietly to Bea

"Yeah? What's the worst that can happen?"

"They start a riot, and it becomes a war zone" 

They saw a guard approaching them "hey will who's your friend?"

"Hey Jake, this is Bea Smith" they shook hands

"So you liking the job?"

"Yeah not to bad, I'm only on my second shift" he smirked at her 

She felt very uneasy around him, something seemed off.

"Well if you need any pointers, we are here to help" he walked away and headed towards the Asian crew that was know for drug's. So Will told her anyways, they didn't do much since Jacs was top dog. Will suspected that Jacs was the one now bringing in the drug's. All theory of course, since no one seemed to be able to catch them.

The guard Jake talked to tina and her crew, him guiding Tina as she yelled.

Bea watched closely, every move they made. Something was off, she felt it. 

"Will how long has Jake worked here?"

"About two months, why?"

"Just curious"

Will smiled and they walked by Jacs and her crew that was sitting on the bench.

"Hello Smith is it?"

"Yes, what would you like?" Will stood by Bea watching everyone around them, in case this was a set up.

"Just wondering how you like your new job"

"Just fine thanks" Bea went to walk away, Will already started ahead of her.

"Make sure you say hi to your whore from me" Bea stopped

"Sorry don't know any" Jacs gave Bea an evil grin "you know exactly who I'm talking about Smith"

Will called Bea and she went with him, her heart was pounding. How the fuck did she know about Allie, and who Allie was?

During her lunch she called Allie to see how she was doing. She didn't get an answer, so she left a message. She felt in easy, and was wondering if maybe if taking this job was a good idea. Bea ate in auto pilot, she just was in her own head.

She jumped when Jake sat next to her. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you"

"Shit it's fine just got thinking"

"Yeah everything okay?"

"Yeah it's fine"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for drinks later? As co workers that is" he grinned at her

"Uhh..thanks but I'll just head home to my girlfriend and our daughter" Bea said as she took a bite of her sandwich Allie had made her

"Ohhhhhhhhh okay, yeah fair enough" he smiled

She was about to go back to work when Allie called. She answered quickly

"Hey Bea sorry I didn't answer I was sleeping"

"That's fine are you okay? Did you eat?"

She heard Allie's giggling down the line and it made Bea smile wide "Bea I'm fine, and no I haven't I'll order pizza when I let you go"

"Okay I have to go love you beautiful girl"

"I love you too my beautiful Bea" 

Bea hung up and shut her phone off and followed Will. Soon was lock up, and she was helping with count. They did count and headed up and got ready to head home. Bea was exhausted, she couldn't wait to have the weekend off with her girls.

She said goodnight and goodbye and headed home. She found the house dark, other then a soft light that was in the dinning room. Allie sat there with a candle and two plates of food.

"What's a this baby?" Bea asked with a big smile on her face

Allie got up, she was wearing a silk robe Bea had never seen before.

"Debbie and prince charming are having a sleep over with Bridget and franky"

"Okay, that's nice" 

"So sit and eat I made chicken Alfredo"

"Mmmm my favorite thanks Alliecat" they kissed and sat down and ate. Bea's mind going over and over what Jacs had said.  
They finished eating, and Allie stopped Bea from clearing the table. 

"That can wait"

"No it's fine it won't take long Allie"

"I thought you would want your dessert?"

"What is it?" Bea turned around and saw Allie undo her robe, and it fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"Me" Allie smirked 

"I...I...think your right, we can clean up later. I want dessert" 

Bea picked Allie's naked body up, and Allie wrapped her legs around Bea's waist. They made it to the couch, Bea couldn't keep her hand off of Allie. 

A couple of hours later they were still on the couch naked and had a blanket on them.

"Bea what's wrong?" Allie had noticed Bea was off all night.

"It's nothing" Bea said she wouldn't look Allie in the eyes

Allie took Bea's head and looked into her eyes "what's wrong? Out with it"

"Someone in prison knows you, and they told me to say hi"

She felt Allie tense up, Allie looked away. 

"Allie tell me, how does she know you and about us?"

Allie sat up, and put her clothes on. 

"Allie please answer me, how the hell do you the Holt's?"

Allie turned around "I am going to tell you, but wanted clothes on before you kicked me out"


	17. Chapter 17

Bea started up and got dressed as well. Allie started pacing back and forth.

"Please just tell me already Allie"

"I...ummm...fuck... please let me tell you everything before you freak out"

Bea nodded, she started picking at her fingers, she was a little nervous on what was yet to come.

"Vinnie Holt is my dad" Bea's eye's went wide, she bit her lip trying not to go off. "He had an affair with my mum, and got her pregnant and was happy. I was born, and he was in and out of my life. When I turned 4 he sent my mum and me a letter. He couldn't come around anymore, we were on our own. My mum blamed me, and was really abusive. She met a guy and they started to see each other. I was around 8 and took care of myself I didn't ever know if there would be food. Anyways I just did my own thing. At 14 found out I was gay, my mum found me making out with a girl, kicked me out. Vinnie found out and gave me a job running drug's. I did for awhile but ended up hooked myself, and he threw me away like trash. So I ended up in prostitution to support my habit."

Bea sat there processing the information. "Your father is part of an insane crime family, and you delt drug's. Wow...this is a lot to process"

"I know and I'll go don't worry about it, I'm used to being thrown out like trash. But for the record, I didn't tell you because i didn't want us to end"

"Will you put Debbie I'm danger?"

"No, Vinnie hasn't spoken to me since he took my job away"

"Well how does Jacs know about you and me then? Bea's asked pointing between the two of them.

"I have no idea, I honestly have none. I don't to take any of them at all. Apparently I have a half brother Brayden, never met him"

Bea just sat in silence, her brain trying to register everything that was said. She looked up and saw Allie was gone, Bea jumped off the couch and went looking for her. She saw Allie sitting in her Jeep, she was crying. Bea ran up to the Jeep, and opened the door.

"Where are you going?"

"You didn't say anything, so I was leaving"

Bea pulled Allie out of the Jeep. Her arms wrapping around Allie "I am sorry Alliecat I was just trying process everything" Bea's hand resting on Allie's cheek, running her thumb along Allie's bottom lip. She then took Allie's lip's on her own kissing her slowly.

Allie pulled away when air was becoming an issue "I thought you would hate me"

"Not possible beautiful girl I love you, all of you good bad and the ugly. I'm just worried how she found out about us."

"You are fucking amazing Bea Smith, no one's ever treated so good before"

"There fucking loss, not yours. I will have to talk to Vera about this situation"

Suddenly they saw Prince charming running down the grass down the drive way.

"Shit I must have forgotten to close to the door" Bea pulled away running after him. Allie in a fit of laughter, Bea was trying to catch the dog who was zip zagging trying to get away. He ended up on the road in front of their house, and Bea finally caught him. Suddenly a car turned it's lights on and floored it, going right for Bea and her dog. Bea jumped out of the way just in time, and the car kept going. 

Allie came running over "what the fuck?" She yelled

"Shit!"

"Bea are you okay? They are gone now"

"No your dog just took a shit on me" 

Allie began laughing hard, she couldn't breath. 

"Not funny Allie" Bea said with a whiny voice

"Oh...oh...my stomach"

Bea began to laugh as well, they walked down to their house hand in hand. Forgetting about the car who almost ran them over.

They didn't see that the car had come back, and was watching them. 

Bea went and had a shower and they headed to bed, Bea's head full of thoughts about everything. She finally fell asleep early in the morning. She woke up a little later, and moaned and got out of bed. She couldn't seem to shut her brain off. She went downstairs, and as she walked by the window something caught her eye. She went and grabbed her shoes and took prince charming with her on a leash outside. She hooked up to the outside leash they had and walked over the Allie's Jeep. The tires all slashed, junkie street whore scratched in it. She saw a note on the windshield, she took it. Her anger was brimming. 

"Bea, you deserve more then an street whore junkie who is ran drug's and is part of the Holt family. I know all about her, sad that you would waste your life on her. Especially when you have little Debbie to think about. It would be a shame if anything happened to either of them" 

Bea stumbled back, she couldn't breath. Suddenly a couple of police car's came down the lane. 

"Beatrice Smith?"

"Yes...."

"We have been tipped off that there's a drug dealer living here"

"What? No, I don't sell or do drugs"

"What about a Allie Novak" Bea's stomach turned

"No, she doesn't sell or do drugs"

"We have a witness that says otherwise, we have a warrant to check out this Jeep" handed her the warrant. 

Allie had come out in her house coat. "Bea what the hell is going on?" She saw the Jeep, and her face went white

"Allie Novak?"

"Yes, what's this about?"

"Please stay where you are"

The police looked through her Jeep, and one saw a lose panel in the inside. He pulled out a bunch of drug's, and showed his partner.

"What's this?" They showed Allie and Bea the drugs

"No idea not ours" Bea said

"Who's vechile is this?"

Allie's stomach turned and she felt sick. " It's mine, I'm the only one who drives it"

"But as you can officer's, the vechile was vandalized so anyone could have planted them, I also found this on the Jeep." Bea handed the note over. As soon as they read through the note, they handed it back. When a car pulled In, and Vinnie Holt got let out of the back. 

"Officer's what seems to be the problem here?"

They explained the situation to him, and they talked a bit quietly

"Allie why the fuck is your dad here?"

"Bea I don't know, seriously I have absolutely no idea what's going on." 

Vinnie turned around and the police left. The drug's in hand they got in and drove away.

"Allie it's so good to see you my girl" he walked up to her to hug her

"Fuck off, Vinnie I want nothing to do with you"

"Come on I just saved your ass from going to jail from all the drugs"

"They weren't mine, I don't don't that shit anymore"

"Good for you, and you must be her girlfriend Bea Smith right?"

"Ummm yes, and how the fuck do you know were we live, and who I am?"

He laughed "I know everything about you Bea, and I know you have met my wife. Who actually is getting divorce papers today. So be happy you aren't at work today." He then turned to Allie "you actually think I wouldn't keep track of you? Your my daughter"

"You left me on the streets, with no job no money"

"You started stealing certain things from me, for your own pleasure. I had to teach you a lesson, and I made sure you had clients who paid you well"

Bea couldn't believe her ears "you actually sent people to sleep with your daughter, you sick fuck"

"I couldn't help her so I did in other ways, and someone was always watching her"

"Why are you here now? Allie asked she was a little nervous on the answer

"Well for one to let you know your mother died, and yes I kept an eye on her as well. Only reason I left her was because of my crazy soon to be ex wife. The other one was to tell you I want back in your life, I'll take care of the 3 of you"

Allie's legs grew weak, she hated her mum, but still was a little sad she had died. Bea saw the look on Allie's face, and came and took her in her arms. Allie began to cry, holding onto Bea.

"Its time you go Vinnie, and don't come back"

"I'll go, but you can't keep me away from my daughter. Also I will find out who did this and take of it. I'll send my guys to come get it to fix it" he said pointing at the jeep.

"No we will file a report with the police" Bea said

"Okay go for it, but I would hate if someone planted more drugs in there and the police find it."

"We will deal with it" Bea said anger filling her

"Allie I'll leave my card on your Jeep, call me if you want me. I'll have Someone watching you. Oh and call me if you want to know where your mum's funeral is" with that he walked away and got back in his town car.

"Shit Allie, this is fucking messed up"

"I know and I'm sorry"

"I need to get rid of the Jeep before Debbie or anyone else see's it"

"Bea what was in the note?"

"Nothing don't worry about it"

"I don't believe you, let me see it"

"No, it's just a bunch of crap" Bea said stepping away from Allie

"It's about me isn't it?"

"Just drop it, Allie it's nothing you need to read or see"

"Fine okay, let's deal with the Jeep, and go from there" they grabbed prince charming and went inside Calling a tow truck. Bea went back outside after calling them, and started going through the Jeep. She found more drugs stashed, she took apart anything she could think of. She had gotten a garabage bag and took it all. The Jeep was loaded Allie would have been spending a very long time in jail for the amount Bea found. She went into the back yard and dug a hole and put the bag in it and covered it up. 

A little later the tow truck came and took the Jeep to the garage they told them too. Bea went back inside and found Allie and prince charming sitting on the couch. Allie reading the note Bea had found.

"Fucksakes Allie, do you ever listen?"

Allie looked at Bea tear's filling her eyes " they are right you know"

"No they aren't, this all is just fucked up, and not your fault and not true" Bea sat beside Allie, put her on her lap. "I have more bad need your Jeep had drug's stashed everywhere"

"FUCK who's coming after me? Who hates me that much?"

"Don't know but tonight when it's dark I am going to go dump the drugs somewhere away from here"

"I should leave Bea, this is getting to be nuts. I can't and I won't put you and Debbie in danger."

"No your not leaving I mean it, let's sit down with Franky and see what we can do"

"Fine but if it gets worse I'm leaving"

"No your not, I want you here with us, we will fight together"

"I love you"

"Too the moon and back, now go lay down while I make breakfast"

"No I rather make something with you, I just need to be near you"

"That's fine let's go" they got up and headed to the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

Franky and Bridget showed up later, and Bea pulled Franky aside as soon as she said hi to Debbie. 

"Red what's going on? You looked spooked" 

"Follow me" Bea led Franky to the back yard, where the drug's were hidden. 

She then went on to explain everything, Franky nodding a few "holy shit" leaving her mouth. When Bea pointed at the ground and told her about all the extra drug's she found. Franky flipped out, "fucksakes red we need to get rid of them now! Whoever tried setting you guy's up could be fucking watching"

"I panicked okay, I didn't know what to fucking do"

"Go inside and tell Bridget and Allie to take Debbie out, you and I are flushing all this shit"

"Flushing? Like down the toilet?"

"Yeah what were you thinking?"

"I was gonna just go hide it somewhere else or something"

"So you can get pulled over and arrested, now go I'll start digging it out" Bea ran inside and found Allie, Bridget and Debbie sitting in the living room watching a movie that Debbie picked.

"Hey franky and I have some stuff to do, we think you 3 should go for ice cream"

Debbie jumped up "can we?"

"No Bea we shouldn't leave, I should help you" Allie said standing up

"You are helping, now go here's money, take my car and go"

"What's going on Bea?" Bridget said in a firm voice

"There's a tricky situation that I need help with, Franky can explain later. We really need you to go now"

"Fine but if you two end up in any trouble, I will kick both your ass's" Bridget said as she went to the door. 

Allie looked at Bea and sighed "I'm really sorry"

"It's fine now go"

The three of them leaving, Franky called in "are we clear?"

"Yeah bring it in"

"Fucking hell Red there's a lot of gear in here"

"I know and the they took come already. Okay we have 3 bathrooms, I'll use my bedroom room you use the one down here"

Bea grabbed another bag, and up she went they spend the next while flushing the drug's. Bea met Franky downstairs, and they went and sat on the couch.

"So if you and blondie end up hitched Vinnie Holt will be your new daddy" Franky said jokingly

"Not funny, and we will not be getting married anytime soon"

"Yeah? Do you think it may ever be an option?"

"Don't know, I love her and can't be without her, but marriage is far away yet. Anyways I need a beer, you want one?"

"Yeah sure" Bea got up and grabbed them both a beer, then sat down handing over franky's beer.

"Any idea who would be trying to take out Blondie?"

Bea shook her head "no fucking clue, Vinnie actually seemed like he wanted to help her. In a twisted way anyways, that's actually the second note I have gotten"

"When did you get the other one?

"A bit back when I was working at the salon"

"Same kinda stuff written?"

"Yup it's weird I feel like I'm being watched all the time to"

"Well you said Vinnie had someone watching your girl, so that's probably why" Franky said taking another swing of her beer.

"I feel it even when's she's not with me"

"Shit, maybe you have a secret admirer red" Franky said laughing and wiggling her eyebrows

Bea scoffed "fuck off, I'm surprised Allie even wanted me"

Franky set her beer down, took Bea's face in her hands "you listen Red you are beautiful, sexy and hella smart, she's fucking Lucky to have you don't you forget it" Franky then let her face go, and took her beer and drank some more.

Bea's phone started ringing, she took it not recognizing the number she answered it "hello?"

"We need to speak to a Beatrice Smith"

"Speaking"

"We wanted to inform you your daughter Debbie Smith and your girlfriend Ms Allie Novak have been in an accident and are at the hospital"

Bea put her beer down and jumped up "are they okay?"

"Sorry Ms Smith that's all I can tell you"

"How about a Bridget Westfall?"

Franky had been standing by Bea already, then her phone went off and a different person telling her Bridget was In the hospital.

They both Hung up and Bea fed and put out her pup then put him in his kennel. They locked up and Franky drove them to the hospital. They parked and both went running in, they went to the desk both asking for info.

"I'll let the doctor know you are here"

A little bit after a doctor approached Bea and Franky who were both pacing. 

"What's going on doc?"

"Well who's Debbie's mum?"

"Me now is she okay?"

"Yes she's fine, I think more frightened then anything. She's been asking for you and allie"

"Okay, how's Allie?"

"She has a concession from hitting her head on the steering wheel, other wise okay"

He turned to Franky who was ready to jump him for information "Ms Bridget Westfall is doing fine, she has a minor concussion as well, she's been asking for you"

"Okay well tell us where to find our girl's" Franky said urgently

He showed them their rooms and they went to see them. 

Bea walked into Debbie's room, where Allie was already laying next to her in the bed. 

"Mama you're here" Bea whimpered

"Yes babygirl I am, are you okay?"

"Ya mama I'm scared"

Debbie got up and went into her Mama's arms. 

"Allie are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Bea I...I don't know where the car came from"

"It's fine as long as you all are okay. What happened?"

"Mama someone was being mean"

"Yeah some moron was tailgating us so I moved over to let them pass. The back off for a bit, then suddenly sped up and rear ended us, causing me to hit the ditch. They took off, i only remember the color of the car that's it"

"Okay okay this all is crazy" Bea noticed Debbie had fallen asleep. Bea laid her down and Allie got out of her bed

"Shouldn't you be in your own bed Allie?"

"I couldn't leave her here alone, they gave me shit I didn't care"

Bea smiled wide, and took Allie's hand and she pulled her to the chair next to Debbie's bed. Bea sat down and pulled Allie on her lap. Allie resting her aching head on her girlfriend's should. She fell asleep fast, Bea sat there thinking of the current events.

She needs to find out who keeps leaving those notes and watching her. Also who the hell is trying to take Allie out.


	19. Chapter 19

Bea left Allie and Debbie at home she was due for her shift at the prison. She asked for a meeting with Vera and Bridget, she needed to talk about Jacs. 

She had made sure the cameras got installed outside of the house, and yard. She hated leaving them alone, especially since the car accident was only 2 day's ago. Bea pulled in and took a deep breath. She already talked to Allie, and if Jacs became a problem she would quit. She walked in and was greeted by Linda Miles, Bea didn't know her well. She then went into the staff room and unloaded her stuff, calling Allie quick to make sure everything was okay. She spent a few minutes chatting and had to go. She then headed to Vera's office and knocked, 

"Come in" Vera said from behind her desk. 

Bea opened the door and saw Bridget already there, she smiled at them both.

"Everything okay Smith?"

"No, I'm having someone threatening my family. Also found out Allie's dad is Vinnie Holt"

Vera's eye's went big, then she looked down. "Okay I wasn't expecting that" 

"Me either, Jacs said something that bothered me. So I asked Allie and she told me about her dad"

Vera leaned over her desk listening then decided to ask "how would she know about you and Allie anyways?"

"No idea, things keep getting worse. Someone planted drugs in Allie's Jeep after they vandalized it. Then rear ended Debbie and Allie"

"That could be Jacs but hard to tell, she has influence outside of here" Vara stated Bridget nooded in agreement

"Well she won't much longer, Vinnie sent her divorce a few days or so ago" Bea matter of face 

"Why wasn't I told" Vera said frustrated 

"I'm sorry I only found out when he came to my house unannounced"

"No no Smith I'm not mad at you, I should have been informed on something like this. Jacs could get desperate and start stirring shit" Vera got up and started pacing

Bridget spoke up "well she loves power, she thrives on it. She will have nothing to scare the women with now."

Vera groaned "this isn't good, we need to do more sweeps. If other drug pushing crew's find out it's going to be a war"

"What other drug pushing crew's are there?" Bea asked

"Tina's crew for sure, juice maybe but she's to stupid to pull shit off. We can't find how the drugs are being brought in, we have tried everything." Vera said sounding defeated

Bea sat silently, she was trying to piece everything together. Wondering if Jacs was connected to everything that's happening to them.

Bea stood up she had to get to her shift, she glanced on the wall in Vera's office. She saw a picture of the creepy lady from the salon. 

"Hey do you know her?" Bea pointing to Joan Ferguson's picture, a young looking one at that.

"Yes, sorta she was a guard for awhile until she crossed the lines and became obsessed with an in mate. She left creepy notes, and tried breaking the inmate up with her girlfriend"

"Your kidding right?"

"No why? Do you know Joan Ferguson?"

"No, well sorta when I cut hair she came in and gave me the creeps. Then she wouldn't leave my tip with Allie because she didn't trust her. She also gave me her number and I threw it away, then I went to go home and a nasty note on my car. Then again the day someone planted drugs and vandalized Allie's jeep"

"Sounds like her, she was a total nut bag, I would keep a close eye on Allie then"

"Yeah that helps when I'm here, and she's alone with Debbie at home" Bea said worried

"I'll call Fletch he will head over and hangout with them, he's off and probably bored"

"He wouldn't mind?"

"No, as long as he can cook I'm sure he's happy" she smiled

"Then yes please, I'll go give Allie a quick call and let her know"

"Sounds good"

Bea walked out of the office and almost ran into Jake Stewart, who was close to the door.

"Shit sorry I wasn't expecting anyone at the door"

"Sorry I was waiting for the governor, and didn't realize I was standing that close" he gave a grin

"Yeah okay, I have to go make a call" Bea walked away, that guy seriously gave her the creeps.

She got to her locker and called Allie, 

"Babe aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Yes, but I wanted to tell you Fletch is coming over to hangout until I get home"

"Why?"

"I'll explain it later, oh and he will want to cook so just let him"

"Fine by me, I love you and please please don't do anything stupid"

"Love you to Alliecat I have to go bye"

She hung up her phone and headed out to work. She was on with Will again which made her happy. They ended up doing a sweep and finding nothing much once again. Vera was about to lose it. She couldn't figure out how they were getting drugs in, she handle anymore women dying. 

Bea dragged her ass home that day, she headed home in the rental they got until they told her if it was a write off or not.   
She got home, and went inside to find Fletch and Allie chatting and drinking a beer. 

"Hi baby, how was work?"

"It was good, I'm beat though"

"You did a sweep didn't you?" Fletch asked then taking a sip of his beer

"Yup and once again really nothing, you may want to go to your wife. I thought she was going to kill someone"

"Shit I won't be sleeping tonight" he sighed and drank the last of his beer.

"Weird question, but has she thought of checking the guards?"

"Why? We get checked coming in, and only 2 new guards are you and Jake"

"Something about Jake is off, he's always hanging around Tina's crew, and today I almost ran into him he was that close to Vera's office door"

"Hmm, well I'll run it by her, doesn't hurt I guess. Anyways I better head out thanks for the fun day Allie"

"Yeah thanks for supper tonight it was amazing"

"Bea we left you some, now goodnight" he left

"Baby sit down, I'll warm it up for you" Bea smiled and sat down, leaning her head back, she was so tired

She must have dozed off, she felt soft lips on her own. "Baby you should eat"

"Yeah your right, you should go to bed I'll be up in a bit"

"No, I want to be with you" Allie brought a chair next to Bea as close as he could.

"Better?" Bea asked with amusement, Allie was almost on her lap

"Much better, now eat then we will go to bed, I'll make sure you sleep really really good tonight"

Bea tucked in and ate fast, making Allie giggle

"I thought you were tired?"

"I am but I'll stay awake for that, we both know that"

She finished her food, and put the dishes in the sink about to wash them

"Leave them baby, come let's go upstairs and get you nice and relaxed for bed"

"Yes ma'am, lead the way " Bea felt herself getting pulled towards the stairs to their room.

They went into the room crashing on the bed, making them both laugh

Bea rolled on top of Allie, pushing blonde hair off her face. "I love you no matter what, remember that"

"I love you too, before we make love tell me why Fletch was here"

Bea sighed told Allie everything, Allie listening and nodding.

"So who's her obsession you or me?" Allie asked

"Don't know, probably you cause well your you"

Allie scoffed and flipped them over "it's probably you cause your hot as fuck, sexy, smart, and fucking hot

Bea giggled "babe you said hot already"

"I know I just think your very very hot" Allie then started kissing Bea's neck. 

"Whatever happens Alliecat let's face it together yeah?"

"Absolutely now kiss me"


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter tonight sorry about that

A few days later bea was at home doing hard work. Allie and Debbie had gone out to do the shopping. When a car pulled into their driveway, and she saw Vinnie Holt get out of his car. 

"Bea, is Allie home?"

"No, and please stop coming over unannounced. I know what you are all about and I don't want us involved."

"Come on bea we are family, and I hope one day soon it will be official"

"Okay, well allies not here, so call her and see if she even wants to see you"

"Fine okay, also I have Joan Ferguson watching you guys"

Bea stopped what she was doing "why her?"

"She has been watching Allie for a long time, she knows how she works. I trust her to take care of business when needed"

"Holy fuck, you are the one who got that freak to come and plant drugs on Allie. You did all that shit to try and be the hero, didn't you?"

" bea shut your mouth, Allie is my daughter I do with her what I see fit"

"No way I'm standing by while you try and destroy our lives"

"Bea I don't want you, I want Allie to come back home where she belongs"

"She is home where she belongs with Debbie and me, not you"

"Oh, little girl don't you start a fight you cant win. I know how weak and pathetic you are" bea walked up to him and stood toe to toe. 

"Stay off our property, now get out of her and don't come back"

"It sure would be a shame to see Allie hurt or possibly dead, don't you think?"

Bea wound up and punched him right in the nose.

"You don't go near us ever again, now get off my property now"

"You little bitch, you're going to be sorry that you did that"

Bea watched Vinnie get in his car and leave. She finished what she was doing and headed inside. She had cleaned her self up and thought about how to tell Allie. She heard the girls come home giggling and laughing. 

"Hey bea we decided pizza for supper tonight"

"What a surprise, you two order and ill put groceries away"

They spent the night eating pizza and watching a movie that Debbie wanted to watch. Bea headed up to bed while Allie took care of putting Debbie to bed. Bea had an early shift, so she wanted to get rest. She couldn't sleep, Allie had stayed up trying to get bea to talk. Which resulted in a fight, bea moving to the couch, she tossed and turned. When it was time to get up she showered and got ready for work. Didn't bother saying goodbye to Allie and Debbie she wanted to get going. 

Bea was driving along when suddenly a white van came speeding up behind her. Bea slowed tapping on the breaks to tell the asshole to back off. Then it did, for a while when all of a sudden it sped up and came beside bea and hit her car. Which caused her to lose control and end up in a body of water. She was knocked out cold, she had hit her head hard on the steering wheel. Water was pouring in fast, bea was still out cold. Bea woke up, feeling pressure in her lungs. Her eyes met with water and she was under the water now. She tried to get her seatbelt off, but she couldn't. Suddenly she felt someone go around her and cut her seatbelt and pull her out of the car. By this time bea was passed out again from lack of oxygen that time. 

The man brought her onto land and started CPR, he finally got her breathing. Bea opened her eyes and will Jackson sat there. 

"Thank you" then bea passes out again, will calling 911.


	21. Chapter 21

Allie and Debbie got the call, they rushed to the hospital. Allie pushed the doors open and ran in, asking where Bea was. Debbie was crying wanting her mama, Allie snuggling calming Debbie down. 

"Bea Smith?" Allie stood up and lifted Debbie up 

"That's us, is she okay?"

"She will be fine, her lungs need some time to recover. She would have drowned if they gentleman didn't pull her out" 

"Oh god, okay can we please see her?"

"Of course, she has been asking for you two" they followed the doctor to where Bea was" they opened the door.

"Mama!" Debbie yelled and jumped down from Allie's arm and ran to Bea bedside. 

"Debbie!" Bea picked her up and put Debbie on her bed hugging her. Bea looked up and saw Allie standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Hi Bea, how are you feeling?"

"Get over here Alliecat, I want a hug from you too"

Allie smiled and came to the bed sitting down and they had a group hug.

"My girls, I'm so happy you both are here," bea said smiling.  
Allie kicked her shoes off and laid next to Bea while Debbie laid on her mama's chest. Debbie fell asleep instantly, making Allie and Bea both smile. Allie took Bea's hand and kissed it.

"I was so scared baby, I thought we lost you"

"I know, I thought I was done babe I really thought that was it" Bea had tears in her eyes, "i shouldn't have stood up to your dad"

Allie's eyebrows scrunched up "what do you mean?"

"Just forget it, I am tired and I need some sleep"

"Okay, that's fine, I'm heading out"

"No, please don't Allie I need you here"

"Bea, I have to I'm sorry" Allie got up and put her shoes on, she turned around and gave Bea a soft kiss.

"I'm leaving you and not sure when I will be back"

Bea shook her head "no Allie please don't go, don't leave us" bea started to cry.

"You both aren't safe with me around. I can't and I won't put you two in danger. I love you both more than life itself."

"Allie don't go, I mean it we need you" Bea tried to take Allie's hand

Allie pulled away "I am sorry Bea, but until I deal with this we can't be together"

"Alliecat we need to fight together, we are stronger"

"No, he will keep going after you until I deal with him. I love you both very much"

She kissed Bea and Debbie she woke Debbie up and said goodbye. She had promised she would never leave again without saying goodbye.

She walked out of the room, tears falling down her face. She took her phone out and dialed a number. 

"I need your help, can you meet me at our usual coffee shop?"

"Sure, if everything okay?"

"No, nothing is okay"

"Okay I'll meet you in half hour"

Allie got into her jeep and headed to the coffee shop. Allie stopped the jeep and got out. She headed into the coffee shop, to the table.

"I'm surprised you called me"

"Me too Kaz, but I need your help, I need your connections"

"What happened?"

"My dad showed up, and he tried killing Bea"

"Fuck sakes, Allie you have to stay away from them. He will kill them if you don't deal with this now"

"I know, I left Bea and Debbie today, and fuck that was hard"

"Well then let's get to work, which means you ditch your jeep and phone"

"Yeah I need to head home and get a few things before Bea get back"

"Okay meet you in say an hour I'll come pick you up"

"Okay sounds good"

They both got up and headed their own way.


	22. Chapter 22

As Allie drove home her mind began to race, was she doing the right thing? Leaving Bea and Debbie wasn't an easy decision, the fear of losing them was so great. She pulled into the driveway and shut her jeep off. She got out and went inside the house, she stopped a moment looking at everything. She didn't know if she would ever be back, she kept reminding herself that she was doing this for a reason. She went into her and Bea's bedroom and flipped on the light. She jumped when she saw someone sitting on the bed. 

"Bea? What the hell?" Bea sat there just looking at Allie, clearly, Bea had been crying. "Why are you here? Where's Debbie?"

Bea got off their bed and walked to Allie, she stopped a few feet from her. 

"I discharged myself as soon as you walked out on us. Franky came and got Debbie just before you came home"

"Bea, you should still be in the hospital not at home" Allie started to panic, she tried not looking into Bea's chocolate colored eyes.

"Why? So it's easier for you to run away again? I thought we had gotten past that. I'm not letting you go, not without a fight. You can't just drop us when you feel like it. It's not fair Allie, not to any of us"

"Bea I don't want to leave, but he will never leave us alone if I don't go and finish this" Bea stepped closer and pulled Allie in, her arms going around the young blonde.

"You can't go and do whatever it is your planning. You will put yourself in more danger, also what makes you think he wouldn't use Debbie and me to flush you out?"

"Shit, I never thought of that, I just want everyone to leave us alone" Bea smiled and gave Allie a gentle kiss

"Trust me if we could just be left alone, then that would be amazing. We could be together forever, get married, have more kids" 

Allies eyes went wide, not like she hasn't thought of a future with Bea and Debbie. She tried not to cause everything always seems to fall apart. "You would want to marry me, Bea?"

"Someday yes but i can't if you keep taking off on us. I love you more than i ever thought possible"

Allies eyes stung with tears, "I want to be with you, but my dad is dangerous and he will not stop"

"Unless you take him down the right way"

"The right way?"

"Go to the police"

Allie stepped back "I'm no fucking lagger Bea, i can't take him down with cops"

"Well, it's better than getting yourself killed. At least the police can protect us"

There was a knock on the front door. 

"Who would that be Allie?"

"I kinda called Kaz to help me"

"Seriously? Okay, Allie, you can go I'm not stopping you. But listen to me very carefully, if you go don't come back. We are done, i can't do this back and forth crap. Either you stay and fight with me, or go fight him alone"

Allie stepped closer to Bea, " It's not that easy Bea" 

"It is, you are making the one making it difficult" Bea walked back to their bed. Allie going to the front door, she heard Bea crying in their room. She opens the front door, "fuck Allie took you long enough to answer the door"

"Well Bea was home, and we ended up talking" 

Kaz scoffed "let me guess she wants you to not go?"

Allie nodded "she wants me to talk to the police. She wants a future with me, talked about marriage and having more kids" Allie said with a smile

Kaz broke out laughing "she wants to marry and have kids with an ex-junkie street whore" 

"Geez thanks, Kaz," Allie said sadly 

"Yes, i do want to marry her and don't you ever say that shit in our house" Bea spat out

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"I was in the bedroom and wanted to see what Allie decided"

"Your nuts to let Allie stay, she will put you in and your daughter in danger"

"Thanks for your concern, but this is between my girlfriend and me"

"It's your funeral," Kaz said 

"Allie, what do you want? Forget me, forget Kaz, forget your past and your dad. In your heart what do you want?"

Allie didn't have to think about it "You i want you, I want Debbie, i want marriage and kids"

Kaz started laughing again until her face was met with Bea's fist to her jaw. The door opened and Kaz was thrown out the door.

"Shit bea that was so hot"

"Yeah? Well, no one talks shit about my girl. Now let's get to bed and in the morning figure out a plan"

"Sounds good, cause I'm exhausted. They got ready for bed and crawled in snuggling in together. Allie felt peace like everything would be okay .


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long, hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry its short, but at least it's steamy lol

Bea woke up to the feeling of fingers lightly touching her stomach. She laid there with her eyes closed, she loved the feeling of Allie's fingers. Suddenly she felt herself being tickled, her eyes shot open, and saw big blue eyes staring at her with a grin. 

"Allie stop tickling me" Bea squealed 

"Okay, but only because you were in an accident, otherwise i would continue this" she trailed her fingers down south, lightly rubbing the red head's core. Bea moaned in delight, 

"Allie, we can't Debbie will be home soon" Allie straddled Bea, she leaned over the older women, inches from Bea's lips

"She's busy all day, Franky called and asked if they could spend time with her"

"Don't you have to work baby?" Bea grabbed Allie's ass pulling closer 

Allie moaned feeling their cores against one another,

"No, I have a few days off to take care of my girl" she took Bea's lips in her own. Their Lips molding into one another when Allie pushed her tongue into Bea's mouth. Their tongues dancing in delight, both moaning as the kiss deepened. Until Bea pulled back, she gasped for air. 

"Sorry baby, I got carried away," Allie said kissing Bea's lips gently

"No, it's my fault, I absolutely love your lips," Bea said as her thumb across Allie's bottom lip. 

Allie grinned "yeah? Well, I love how you taste" Allie grinned when she saw Bea's eyes darken. Allie's lips landing on Bea's sensitive spot on her neck, nibbling and sucking. Allie tugged on Bea's shirt, the redhead obliging and helping take it off. Allie scanning the older woman's upper body 

"Fuck babe, you are so fucking hot" the blonde licking her lips, her mouth finding Bea's pink nipple, she sucked on it hard. The nipple instantly hardening, her hand reaching for Bea's other nipple. She felt Bea's body tremble, and her hands go into Allie's blonde locks pulling her head closer. Allie giving the breast attention, she could feel Bea getting restless. 

"Allie baby, please I need you to touch me" Allie grinned and looked into Bea's eyes, kissing her lips, biting Bea's bottom lip. Making Bea groan, and almost come undone. She felt her arousal growing by the second. Allie looked into Bea's eyes, then her lips made their way down the toned body. Allie could feel Bea's muscles twitching under her touch. When she made it to Bea's underwear she took it with her teeth and pulled them down. She moaned, she could smell Bea's arousal, she took the underwear off and threw it over her shoulder. She then kissed up Bea's leg, nibbling on her thigh. She put Bea's leg over her shoulder, licking her lips moaning seeing her girlfriends pussy glistening from how wet she was. 

"Ohh fuck Bea, you are so wet"

"Only for you baby, now, please touch me, baby"

"Mmmm...anything you want babe" her eyes staying locked with Bea's, her tongue slipped into Bea's wet folds, licking and sucking. Making Bea's back arch off the bed, Allie slipping 2 fingers into Bea's opening, pumping in and out. Bea's hips moving along with the blonds skillful fingers. Her hands making into her girlfriend's blonde locks.

"Ohhh fuck Allie that feels so good" Bea moaned as Allie added a 3rd finger. She moved in and out, she felt Bea's hips start moving faster, with her fingers, Allie flicked Bea's clit making her explode. Allies name falling from Bea's lips over and over, she rode her intense orgasm until her body fell to the bed. Bea's breathing came out fast, she felt like her heart was about to burst. Tears falling down her face, she put her arm on over her eyes. 

"Bea, baby whats wrong?! Did I hurt you?" Allie said as she took Bea's free hand in her own. Bea just cried even harder, Allie had tears forming in her eyes. Finally, Bea calmed down and she took her arm off her face. She saw a crying Allie staring at her, 

"Allie, why are you crying?" She pulled Allie close and kissed Allie's lips. 

"Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to Bea"

"No, no I'm sorry, that orgasm was so intense, and I...I...fuck...I'm so incredibly in love with you"

Allie smiled, her face lighting up "yeah? Well I'm defiantly in love with you, I have never in my life thought I could love someone like I do you" 

"Allie, I'm scared I can't lose you, I just can't. Losing you would be like living in a world with no sun" Allie looked into the chocolate brown eyes, she saw her future her whole world.

"I could never leave you ever, I mean it with everything in me" 

Bea smiled, grabbing the back of Allie's neck bringing the blonde's lips crashing into her own. Bea then flipped Allie to her back, kissing her lips, down to her neck. 

"Mmmm...bea that feels so good" Bea stopped and pulled Allie's shirt off, their lips crashing together again. Until Allie's phone began to ring, making them both jump, and moan in frustration. 

"Sorry baby, i should get it" Bea got off Allie and handed her shirt. Bea slipping into the bathroom as Allie answered the phone. Bea turned the shower on and got in, feeling the hot water running down her aching body. 

"Hello?"

"Allie, it's you're dad" 

"Weird, cause i don't have a dad anymore he's dead to me" 

"Honey come on, i just want to check in on you, and your girlfriend"

"Well she's alive no thanks to you" 

"What does that mean? I would never hurt your girl"

"Bullshit, stay away from us i mean it if you come anywhere near us, I'll sing like a fucking canary to the cops"

"Allie don't you start something you cant back up" he sneered 

"I mean it, we are done and i want nothing to do with you period. Also, send whoever you have watching us away"

"Well, i wanted to warn you, the person i had watching you went rogue and she's obsessed with your girl"

Allie sat down with a thud "what?"

"Hey its not my problem, you get to deal with the crazy bitch" he hung up and Allie threw her phone down, and let out a loud frustrated groan. She heard the shower stop and Bea entering a few moments later in just a towel.

"Who was it, babe?"

"My dad," Allie said rolling her eyes

"What did he want?"

"I told him to fuck off and leave us alone. Then i found out that the person he hired to watch us, has gone crazy and is coming for you" Allie said without looking at Bea

"What the hell does that mean?"

"She's apparently obsessed with you" 

"Shit, really?" Bea said sitting down next to Allie

"Yeah," Allie said looking Bea over "but i can't say i blame her," Allie said her lips tugging on Bea earlobe, making a soft groan fall from Bea's lips.

"Alliecat, we need to talk about this, we cant just have sex and hope it goes away"

"Mmm, well that does sound good to me," Allie said nibbling on Bea's neck

Bea pulled away, and got up, seeing a flash of hurt on Allie's face. Bea smiled and dropped her towel, watching Allie's eyes darken instantly as her traveled up her body. Bea pulled Allie up and held her tight against her body. 

"Baby, i love you, and i absolutely love making love to you, but we need to talk. You also need to feed your starving girlfriend"

Allie giggled, and kissed Bea's lips gently, "okay baby, get dressed and we can make something to eat together" 

They got dressed and headed down making food and sitting on the couch eating. Deciding on a movie before talking, just spending time alone.


End file.
